Twilight (REMAKE) CHANBAEK
by Byun Jaehyunee
Summary: [HIATUS] Richard Park adalah makhluk yang berdarah dingin bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun yang memiliki kehidupan yang monoton. keduanya bertemu dalam situasi yang tidak terduga yang membawa mereka kepada sesuatu yang bernama cinta. "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, but falling in love with you was completely out of my control - Baekhyun"
1. Chapter 1

**TWILIGHT (REMAKE)**

Novel By : Stephenie Meyer

.

.

.

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

Shim Changmin

Other Cast :

Byun's Family

Hangeng as Byun Hangeng

Kim Heechul as Choi Heechul

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Park's Family

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin as Park Sungmin

Xi Luhan as Park Luhan

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo as Oh Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin as Park Jongin

Shim's Family

Jung Yunho as Shim Yunho

Cast yang lain bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita ^^

Warning !

GS

Don't like please don't read

.

.

.

.

School Life, Romance, Vampire!AU

Summary

Richard Park adalah makhluk yang berdarah dingin bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun yang memiliki kehidupan yang monoton. keduanya bertemu dalam situasi yang tidak terduga yang membawa mereka kepada sesuatu yang bernama cinta.

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, but falling in love with you was completely out of my control - Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

 **PROLOG**

Baekhyun POv

Aku tak pernah terlalu memikirkan bagaimana aku akan mati —meski sebenarnya aku punya cukup alasan beberapa bulan terakhir ini— tapi walau pun aku memiliki alasan, aku tak pernah membayangkan akan seperti ini.

Aku menatap ruangan panjang di depanku ini tanpa bernafas, melihat langsung kedalam mata gelap sang pemburu dan ia balas menatapku senang. Tentu saja ini cara yang bagus untuk mati, menggantikan orang lain, orang yang sangat kucintai, seharusnya ini menjadi sesuatu yang berarti. Aku tahu jika aku tak pernah pergi ke Forks, aku takkan pernah berhadapan dengan kematian seperti seperti saat ini. Tapi seperti yang aku takutkan, aku tak menyesali keputusanku itu.

Bagaimana ketika hidup menawarkan mimpi yang jauh melebihi harapanmu, bahkan sangat tidak masuk akal untukku menyesalinya dan apabila impian itu berakhir, aku merasa inilah saatnya hidupku berakhir juga.

Sang pemburu tersenyum bersahabat saat ia melangkah untuk membunuhku. Tungkainya dengan pasti berjalan kearah ku yang hanya bisa menatapnya kosong, bahkan air mata pun enggan untuk keluar. Nafasku tercekat seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin mendekatiku. Dia menyeringai kepadaku dan lebih mendekat _"it's show time baeks"_ ucapnya tanpa bersalah. Dan tanpa sadar aku menahan nafas saat dia semakin mendekat hingga taringnya kini terasa dipergelangan tanganku, mengoyakku.

Tuhan inikah saatnya, inikah saatnya aku pergi ? 

Aku mencoba meraih sedikit lagi kewarasannku, setelah aku merasa benar - benar terbakar dan nyaris mati disini. Kini hanya wajahnya terbanyang dalam benakku, wajah tampannya ketika tersenyum, kulitnya yang bercahaya ketika terkena sinar matahari, senyumnya ketika bersama keluarganya.

Detik berlalu, mungkin ini baru satu menit tapi terasa seperti seumur hidup ketika aku dapat mendengar eranganku sendiri, ini sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan rasanya seperti aku berada dalam tungku pembakaran, ini sungguh mengerikan!

Seiring dengan kesadaranku yang kian menipis, aku melihat mereka. Keluargaku, teman - temanku, dan ayahku Byun Hangeng, maafkan aku ayah... aku merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong padanya dan pertemuan terakhir kami tidaklah baik, aku yakin kini dia sedang mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku lelah, benar - benar lelah dan aku menyerah, kini aku berhenti melawan rasa sakit yang menerpa tubuhku.

"Richard" lirihku dan semuanya gelap

Tbc

Anneyoung :)

Byunee here kkkk

Ini ff pedanaku \gadayangnanya/ maafkan klo jelek banget haha

Gimana prolognya ? Ini remake dari film yang aku suka sorry for any typos dan aku tau mungkin cerita ini sudah mainstream syekaleh tapi yaaa sepertinya akan ada sedikit yang aku tambahin dan kurangin sesuai kebutuhan ajaa

Semoga tidak mengecewakan, so mind to review ?

Last but not least

Oke see you soon ^^


	2. Chapter 2

TWILIGHT (REMAKE)

Novel By : Stephenie Meyer

.

.

.

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

Shim Changmin 

Other Cast :

Byun's Family 

Hangeng as Byun Hangeng

Kim Heechul as Choi Heechul

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon 

Park's Family

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin as Park Sungmin

Xi Luhan as Park Luhan

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo as Oh Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin as Park Jongin 

Shim's Family

Jung Yunho as Shim Yunho 

Cast yang lain bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita 

Warning !

GS

Don't like please don't read

.

.

.

.

School Life, Romance, Vampire!AU 

Summary

Richard Park adalah makhluk berdarah dingin bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun yang memiliki kehidupan yang monoton. keduanya bertemu dalam situasi yang tidak terduga yang membawa mereka kepada sesuatu yang bernama cinta."Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, but falling in love with you was completely out of my control - Baekhyun". 

**Twilight Chapter 1 : First Meeting part I**

 **Baekhyun Pov**

Mommy mengantarkan aku menuju bandara, jendela mobil yang kami tumpangi dibiarkan terbuka. Suhu kota Phoenix 23 C langit cerah biru tanpa awan. Aku mengenakan kaus favoritku —tanpa lengan, berenda putih- aku mengenakannya sebagai lambang perpisahan. Benda yang kubawa hanyalah sepotong parka. 

Di Semenanjung Olympic di barat laut Washington, terdapat sebuah kota kecil bernama Forks. Forks berdiri di bawah langit yang nyaris selalu tertutupi awan hitam. Di kota terpencil ini hujan turun lebih sering dibandingkan tempat lainnya di Amerika Serikat. Dari kota inilah dan dari bayangannya yang kelam dan kental, ibuku melarikan diri bersamaku ketika aku baru berusia beberapa bulan. Di kota inilah aku telah dipaksa menghabiskan satu bulan setiap musim panas sampai aku berusia empat belas tahun. Ketika itulah aku akhirnya mengambil keputusan tegas dan sebagai gantinya selama tiga musim panas terakhir ini, ayahku, Hangeng memutuskan berlibur bersamaku di California selama dua minggu. Ke kota Forks-lah sekarang aku mengasingkan diri, aku akui keputusan ini adalah keputusan yang kuambil dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat besar. Aku benci Forks. Aku mencintai Phoenix. Aku mencintai matahari dan panasnya yang menyengat. Aku mencintai kotanya yang dahsyat dan megah.

"Byunee" ibuku berkata —untuk terakhir kali dari ribuan kali ia mengatakannya— sebelum aku naik pesawat.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini." Ibuku sangat mirip dengan aku, yaa kecuali rambut pendeknya dan garis - garis usia disekeliling bibir dan matanya, tapi dari keseluruhan ibuku tetap terlihat cantik di usianya. Aku merasa sedikit panik saat menatap mata kekanak-kanakannya yang lebar. Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan ibuku yang penuh kasih, labil dan konyol ini sendirian? Tentu saja sekarang ia bersama Siwon, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir, akan ada yang membayar tagihan - tagihannya, akan selalu ada makanan yang tersedia di dalam kulkas, mobilnya takkan kehabisan bahan bakar dan ada orang yang bisa diteleponnya bila ia tersesat,tapi tetap saja aku akan tetap menghawatirkannya, ini kali pertama seumur hidupku, aku berada jauh dari ibuku.

"Aku ingin pergi," aku berbohong, tentu saja. Sebenarnya aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak pernah pandai untuk berbohong tapi aku telah mengatakan kebohongan ini begitu sering hingga sekarang nyaris terdengar meyakinkan.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Hangeng." Ibu mulai lagi.

"Akan kusampaikan Mom" sahutku

"Sampai bertemu lagi B" ibuku berkeras. "Kau bisa pulang kapan pun kau mau, aku akan segera datang begitu kau membutuhkanku." Tapi di matanya aku bisa melihat ada suatu pengorbanan besar dibalik janjinya itu.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku mom, please" pintaku tulus, aku menahan desakan air mata yang ingin menetes. "Semua akan baik - baik saja. Aku sayang padamu, Mom." _Yaa semoga baik - baik saja._

Ibuku memelukku erat. beberapa menit kemudian aku naik ke pesawat dan ia benar - benar pergi dari penglihatanku.

 ****

 **Twilight**

Perjalanku kali ini memakan waktu hampir empat jam untuk terbang dari Phoenix ke Seattle, satu jam lagi menumpang pesawat kecil menuju Port Angeles, lalu satu jam perjalanan darat menuju Forks.

Perjalanan udara tidak mengusikku; tapi satu jam dalam mobil bersama Hangeng-lah yang agak aku khawatirkan. Secara keseluruhan Hangeng lumayan baik. Perasaan senangnya sepertinya tulus, ketika untuk pertama kali aku datang dan tinggal bersamanya entah selama berapa lama.

Ia sudah mendaftarkan aku ke SHS dan akan membantu ku untuk mendapatkan kendaraan pribadi. Tapi tentu saja saat - saat bersama Hangeng terasa canggung. Kami sama - sama tipikal orang yang tidak suka banyak bicara dan aku pun tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Aku tahu ia agaknya bingung dengan keputusanku -sebab seperti ibuku, aku juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketidaksukaanku terhadap Forks- Ketika aku mendarat di Port Angeles, hujan tiba - tiba turun. Aku tidak melihatnya sebagai pertanda —hanya sesuatu yang tak terelakkan- Lagi pula aku telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada matahari.

Hangeng menungguku di mobil patrolinya. Hal ini pun sudah dapat aku duga. Hangeng adalah Kepala Polisi Byun bagi orang - orang baik di Forks.

Tujuan utamaku di balik membeli mobil, yaa meskipun tabunganku kurang adalah karena aku menolak diantar berkeliling kota dengan mobil yang ada lampu merah-biru diatasnya. Tak ada yang membuat laju mobil berkurang selain polisi.

Hangeng memelukku canggung dengan satu lengan ketika aku menuruni pesawat.

"Senang bisa ketemu denganmu, Hyunee-ya" katanya tersenyum ketika spontan menangkap dan menyeimbangkan tubuhku.

"Kau tak banyak berubah. Bagaimana Heechul?"

"Mom baik-baik saja. Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Dad."

Aku tidak diizinkan memanggilnya Hangeng bila bertatap muka. Aku hanya membawa beberapa tas. Kebanyakan pakaian Arizona-ku tidak cocok untuk dipakai di Washington. Mommy dan aku telah mengumpulkan apa saja yang kami miliki untuk melengkapi pakaian musim dinginku, tapi tetap saja semua itu terlihat sedikit.

Barang bawaanku muat begitu saja di bagasi mobil patroli Hangeng.

"Ayah menemukan mobil yang bagus untukmu, dan berita baiknya ini benar - benar murah" ujarnya ketika kami sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Mobil jenis apa?" Aku curiga dengan caranya mengatakan _Mobil bagus untukmu_ seolah itu tidak hanya sekadar mobil bagus.

"Well, sebenarnya truk, sebuah Chevy." Ujarnya.

"Dimana ayah mendapatkannya?" Tanyaku.

"Kau ingat Uncle Shim di La Push?" La Push adalah reservasi Indian kecil di pantai.

"Tidak." Ujarku sekenanya, karena memang pada dasarnya aku adalah tipikal orang yang mudah melupakan sesuatu.

"Dulu dia selalu bergabung dengan kita untuk pergi memancing bersama di musim panas" Hangeng menambahkan.

Pantas saja aku tidak ingat. Aku mahir menyingkirkan hal-hal tidak penting dan menyakitkan dari ingatanku.

"Sekarang dia menggunakan kursi roda" Hangeng melanjutkan ketika aku diam saja.

"jadi dia tak bisa mengemudi lagi dan menawarkan truknya padaku dengan harga yang sangat murah."

"Keluaran tahun berapa?" Dari perubahan ekspresinya aku tahu ia berharap aku tidak pernah melontarkan pertanyaan ini.

"Well, Yunho sudah merawat mesinnya dengan baik, umurnya baru beberapa tahun kok, sungguh."

Kuharap Dad tidak menyepelekan aku dan berharap aku memercayai kata - katanya dengan mudah.

"Kapan dia membelinya?" Kataku lagi.

"Rasanya tahun 1984."

"Apa waktu dibeli masih baru?"

"Well, tidak. Kurasa mobil itu keluaran awal 60'an atau setidaknya akhir 50'an," Dad mengakui malu-malu.

"Han—Dad, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mobil. Aku tidak akan bisa memperbaikinya kalau ada yang rusak, dan aku tidak akan sanggup untuk membayar montir."

"Sungguh, Hyunee, benda itu hebat. Model seperti itu tidak ada lagi sekarang."

Benda itu, pikirku... sebutan itu bisa dipakai—paling jelek sebagai nama panggilan.

"Seberapa murah yang Dad maksud?" Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa berkompromi soal yang satu ini.

"Emhh, Sayang sebenarnya aku sudah membelikannya untukmu. Sebagai hadiah selamat datang." Hangeng melirikku dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

Wow ! Gratis.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya, Dad. Aku berencana membeli sendiri mobilku."

"Aku tidak keberatan kok. Aku ingin kau senang berada disini." Ia memandang lurus ke jalan saat mengatakannya.

Hangeng merasa tak nyaman mengekspresikan emosinya. Aku mewarisi hal itu darinya, Jadi aku memandang lurus kedepan ketika menjawab.

"Wow, Dad. Gomawo. Aku sangat menghargainya." Tak perlu ku tambahkan bahwa aku tak mungkin bahagia di Forks. Hangeng tidak perlu ikut menderita bersamaku dan lagipula aku tak pernah meminta truk gratis.

"Yeaah. sama-sama kalau begitu," gumamnya, tersipu oleh ucapan terima kasihku.

Kami masih bicara tentang cuaca yang lembab dan itulah sebagian besar topik percakapan kami. Selebihnya kami memandang ke luar jendela dalam diam.

Tentu saja pemandangannya indah; aku tak bisa menyangkalnya. Semua hijau: pepohonan dengan batang - batang tertutup lumut, kanopi di antara cabang-cabangnya,tanahnya tertutup daun yang berguguran.

Bahkan udaranya tersaring di antara dedaunannya yang begitu hijau. Terlalu hijau—sebuah planet yang asing bagiku.

 ****

 **Twilight**

Akhirnya kami tiba di rumah Hangeng. Ia masih tinggal di rumah kecil dengan dua kamar tidur, yang dibelinya bersama ibuku pada awal pernikahan mereka. Hanya itu hari-hari pernikahan yang mereka miliki —masa-masa awal.

Terparkir disana -dijalanan di depan rumah yang tak pernah berubah- tampak truk baruku— Yeah, tentu saja truk ini baru untukku.

Truk itu berwarna merah kusam dengan bemper dan kap yang melekuk dan besar. Yang membuatku amat terkejut adalahh aku menyukainya. Aku tak tahu apakah benda itu bisa jalan,tapi bisa kubayangkan diriku berada di dalamnya. Ditambah lagi, kendaraan itu termasuk kedalam jenis kendaraan yang sangat kokoh yang tidak akan rusak —jenis yang akan kau temukan di lokasi kecelakaan dengan cat tak tergores dan dikelilingi serpihan mobil yang telah dihantamnya—

"Wow, Dad, aku sangat menyukai ini! Thankyou Dad." Setidaknya sekarang hari-hari menakutkan yang akan menjelang takkan menakutkan lagi. Aku takkan dihadapkan pada pilihan berjalan dua mil kesekolah dengan hujan - hujanan ataukah menumpang di mobil patroli polisi.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya," Hangeng berbisik parau, sekali lagi merasa malu.

Hanya butuh sekali angkut untuk membawa barang - barangku keatas. Aku mendapatkan kamar tidur di sebelah barat yang menghadap ke halaman depan. Kamar itu sangat familier, itu kamarku sejak aku dilahirkan.

Lantai kayu, dinding biru cerah, langit-langit lancip, tirai berenda kekuningan yang membingkai jendela—semua ini bagian masa kecilku.

Satu-satunya perubahan yang dibuat Hangeng adalah mengganti tempat tidur bayi menjadi tempat tidur sungguhan dan menambahkan meja belajar karena seiring dengan pertumbuhanku. Dimeja itu sekarang ada komputer bekas dengan modem tersambung pada kabel telepon yang menempel sepanjang lantai hingga colokan telepon terdekat. Ini permintaan ibuku, supaya kami mudah untuk berkomunikasi.

Kursi goyang dari masa bayiku masih ada di sudut. Hanya ada satu kamar mandi kecil di lantai atas, dan aku harus membaginya dengan Hangeng. Aku berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkan keadaan itu.

Salah satu hal terbaik tentang Hangeng adalah ia tidak pernah membuntutiku. Ia meninggalkanku sendirian untuk membongkar dan merapikan bawaanku, perilaku yang tidak mungkin aku dapatkan dari ibuku.

Rasanya menyenangkan bisa sendirian, tidak harus tersenyum dan tampak gembira. Lega karena aku bisa memandang murung keluar jendela, memandangi hujan lebat dan membiarkan kesedihanku mengalir.

Aku tidak sedang mood untuk menangis habis-habisan. Aku akan menyimpannya sampai saat tidur nanti, ketika aku harus memikirkan esok pagi.

 ****

 **Twilight**

Total murid SMA Forks sangat sedikit yaitu hanya 357 —sekarang 358; sementara murid JHS di tempat asalku dulu ada lebih dari tujuh ratus orang.

Semua murid disini tumbuh bersama-sama kakek-nenek mereka, sambil menghabiskan masa kecil bersama.

Aku akan jadi anak perempuan baru dari kota besar, mengundang penasaran,orang aneh. Barangkali takkan begitu jadinya bila aku berpenampilan seperti layaknya anak perempuan dari Phoenix. Tapi secara fisik aku tidak akan pernah cocok berada di mana pun. Aku harus berkulit cokelat, sporty, pirang—pemain voli, atau pemandu sorak mungkin— segala sesuatu yang cocok dengan kehidupan di lembah matahari.

Sebaliknya aku malah berkulit kekuningan, bahkan tanpa mata biru atau rambut merah, meskipun sering terpapar sinar matahari. Tubuhku selalu langsing tapi lembek, jelas bukan atlet; aku tak memiliki kemampuan koordinasi antara tangan dan mata untuk berolahraga tanpa mempermalukan diri sendiri dan melukai diriku serta siapa pun di dekatku.

Ketika aku selesai memasukkan pakaian ke lemari tua dari kayu cemara, aku mengambil tas keperluan mandiku dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri setelah perjalanan sehari.

Aku memandang wajahku di cermin sambil menyisir rambutku yang lembab dan kusut. Barangkali tipuan cahaya, tapi aku terlihat pucat, tidak sehat. Kulitku bisa saja cantik —bening nyaris transparan— tapi semua itu tergantung warna. Di sini aku tidak memiliki warna.

Memandang pantulan wajah pucatku di cermin, aku terpaksa mengakui sedang membohongi diri sendiri. Bukan secara fisik saja aku tak pernah cocok. Dan kalau aku tak bisa menemukan tempat di sekolah berpopulasi tiga ratus orang kesempatan apa yang kupunya di sini?

Hubunganku dengan orang-orang sebayaku tidak bagus. Barangkali sebenarnya hubunganku dengan orang-orang tak pernah bagus, titik.

Bahkan ibuku, orang terdekat denganku dibandingkan siapa pun di dunia ini, tak pernah selaras denganku, tak pernah benar-benar sepaham. Kadang - kadanga aku membayangkan apakah aku melihat hal yang sama seperti yang dilihat orang lain di dunia ini.

Mungkin ada masalah dengan penyebabnya tidak penting. Yang penting adalah akibatnya. Dan esok baru permulaannya.

Tidurku gelisah malam itu, bahkan setelah aku selesai menangis. Hujan terus menderu dan angin yang menyapu atap tak lenyap juga dari kesadaranku. Aku menarik selimut tua itu menutupi kepala, kemudian menambahkan bantal - bantal. Tapi lepas tengah malam barulah aku tertidur, ketika hujan akhirnya berubah jadi gerimis.

 ****

 **Twilight**

Paginya hanya kabut tebal yang bisa kulihat malalui jendela kamarku dan bisa kurasakan klaustrofobia merayapi tubuhku. Di sini kau tak pernah bisa melihat langit, seperti hidup didalam kandang.

Sarapan bersama Hangeng berlangsung hening. Ia mendoakan supaya aku berhasil di sekolah. Aku berterimakasih padanya, meski tahu doanya sia-sia. Keberuntungan selalu menjauhiku.

Hangeng berangkat duluan, menuju kantor polisi yang menjadi istri dan keluarganya. Setelah ia pergi aku duduk di meja kayu ek persegi tua itu, di salah satu dari tiga kursi yang tak serasi, mengamati dapur kecilnya, dengan dinding panelnya yang gelap, rak-rak kuning terang serta lantai linoleumnya yang putih.

Tak ada yang berubah. Delapan belas tahun yang lalu ibuku mengecat rak-rak itu dengan harapan bisa membawa sedikit kecerahan di rumah. Diatas perapian bersebelahan dengan ruang keluarga yang mungil, tampak berderet foto-foto.

Yang pertama foto pernikahan Hangeng dan ibuku di LasVegas, kemudian foto kami di rumah sakit setelah aku lahir yang diambil oleh seorang perawat, diikuti rangkaian fotoku semasa sekolah hingga tahun lalu. Aku malu melihatnya, aku harus mencari cara supaya Hangeng mau memindahkannya ke tempat lain. setidaknya selama aku tinggal disini.

Rasanya mustahil berada di rumah ini, dan tidak menyadari bahwa Hangeng belum bisa melupakan ibuku. Itu sebenarnya membuatku tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin terburu - buru untuk pergi ke sekolah, tapi aku tak bisa tinggal di rumah lebih lama lagi.

Aku mengenakan jaketku— yang rasanya seperti pakaian antiradiasi— dan menerobos hujan. Hujan masih gerimis, tapi tak sampai membuatku basah kuyup ketika meraih kunci rumah yang selalu disembunyikan di bawah daun pintu dan menguncinya.

Suara decitan sepatu bot anti airku yang baru membuatku takut. Aku merindukan bunyi keretakan kerikil saat aku berjalan. Aku tak bisa berhenti dan mengagumi trukku lagi seperti yang kuinginkan; aku sedang terburu-buru keluar dari kabut lembab yang menyelubungi kepalaku dan hinggap di rambutku di balik tudung jaket.

Di dalam truk nyaman dan kering. Entah Yunho atau Hangeng pasti telah membersihkannya, tapi dari jok berlapis kulit cokelat itu samar-samar masih tercium bau tembakau, bensin, dan peppermint.

Mesinnya langsung menyala, dan aku lega dibuatnya, tapi derunya keras sekali. Yah, tidak heran untuk truk setua ini pasti memiliki kekurangan. Radio antiknya masih berfungsi nilai tambah yang tak terduga.

 ****

 **Twilight**

Menemukan letak sekolah tidaklah sulit, meskipun aku belum pernah kesana. Bangunan sekolah, seperti kebanyakan bangunan lainnya, letaknya tak jauh dari jalan raya. Tidak langsung ketahuan bahwa itu sekolah sih; hanya papan namanya yang menyatakan bangunan itu sebagai Senior High School Of Forks yang membuatku berhenti.

Bangunannya seperti sekumpulan rumah serasi, dibangun dengan batu bata warna marun. Ada banyak sekali pohon dan semak-semak sehingga awalnya aku tak bisa mengira-ngira luasnya. Dimana aura institusinya? Aku membayangkan sambil bernostalgia. Dimana pagar-pagar berantai dan pendeteksi logamnya?

Aku parkir didepan bangunan pertama yang memiliki papan tanda kecil di atas pintu, bunyinya TATA USAHA. Tak ada yang parkir di sana, sehingga aku yakin itu daerah parkir khusus. Tapi aku memutuskan akan bertanya didalam, daripada berputar-putar di bawah guyuran hujan seperti orang tolol. Dengan enggan aku melangkah keluar dari trukku yang nyaman dan hangat, menyusuri jalan setapak dari bebatuan kecil berpagar warna gelap.

Sebelum membuka pintu aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Didalam keadaan cukup terang dan lebih hangat dari yang kuharap. Kantornya kecil, ruang tunggunya dilengkapi kursi lipat berjok, karpet bersemburat Jingga, pemberitahuan dan penghargaan bergantungan di dinding, sebuah jam dinding besar berdetak keras.

Tanaman ada dimana-mana dalam pot plastik besar, seolah-olah pepohonan yang tumbuh rimbun di luar masih belum cukup. Ruangan itu dibagi dua oleh konter panjang berantakan karena keranjang-keranjang kawat penuh kertas. Pamflet-pamflet warna terang direkatkan di depannya.

Ada tiga meja dibalik konter, salah satunya dihuni wanita bertubuh besar berambut merah yang mengenakan kacamata. Ia mengenakan T-shirt ungu, yang membuatku merasa pakaianku berlebihan.

Wanita berambut merah itu mendongak. "Bisa kubantu?"

"Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun" kataku. Aku dapat melihat matanya yang berkilat terkejut. Tak diragukan lagi, aku akan segera menjadi topik gosip. Putri mantan istri Kepala Polisi yang bertingkah akhirnya pulang.

"Tentu saja," katanya. Ia mengaduk-aduk tumpukan dokumen dimejanya hingga menemukan yang dicarinya.

"Ini jadwal pelajaranmu, dan peta sekolah." Ia membawa beberapa lembar kemeja konter dan memperlihatkan nyapadaku.

Kemudian ia menjelaskan kelas-kelas yang harus kuambil, menerangkan rute terbaik menuju masing-masing kelas pada peta dan menyerahkan lembaran kertas yang harus ditandatangani masing-masing guru. Pada akhir jam pelajaran nanti aku harus menyerahkannya kembali. Ia tersenyum dan berharap, seperti Hangeng, aku senang berada disini, di Forks.

Aku balas tersenyum meyakinkan sebisaku. Ketika aku keluar lagi menuju truk, murid-murid lain berdatangan.

Aku mengemudi mengelilingi sekolah, mengikuti barisan mobil-mobil lain. Aku senang mobil - mobil lainnya juga sama tuanya seperti trukku, tak ada yang bagus. Di tempat asalku, aku tinggal di permukiman kelas bawah di distrik Paradise Valley. Melihat Mercedes baru atau Porsche di parkiran murid sudah biasa bagiku. Disini, mobil terbagus adalah Volvo yang bersih mengilap dan jelas mencolok.

Tetap saja aku mematikan mesin begitu mendapatkan tempat parkir, sehingga suaranya yang keras tidak menarik perhatian. Aku mempelajari petanya di dalam truk, berusaha mengingatnya; berharap aku tak perlu berjalan sambil terus memeganginya seharian.

Aku memasukkan semua ke tas dan menyandangkan talinya di bahu dan menarik nafas panjang. Aku bisa melakukannya, aku setengah membohongi diriku. Tak ada yang akan menggigitku. Akhirnya aku mengembuskan nafas dan melangkah keluar dari truk.

 ****

 **Twilight**

Kubiarkan wajahku tersamarkan tudung jaket ketika berjalan melintasi trotoar yang dipenuhi remaja. Jaket hitam polosku tidak mencolok, aku menyadarinya dengan perasaan lega. Begitu sampai di kafetaria, gedung tiga dengan mudah kutemukan. Angka "3" hitam besar dicat di kotak persegi putih di pojok sebelah timur. Aku mendapati nafasku pelan-pelan berubah terengah-engah begitu mendekati pintunya. Aku berusaha menahan napas ketika mengikuti dua orang yang mengenakan jas hujan uniseks melewati pintu.

Kelasnya kecil, Orang-orang di depanku berhenti tepat dimuka pintu untuk menggantungkan jas hujan mereka ditiang gantungan yang panjang. Aku mencontoh mereka.

Mereka dua orang gadis, yang satu berambut pirang yang lain juga berkulit pucat, rambutnya cokelat muda. Setidaknya warna kulitku tidak akan mencolok di sini. Aku menyerahkan lembaran tadi pada seorang guru, laki-laki tinggi botak yang di mejanya terdapat papan namabertuliskan Mr. Jung. Ia melongo menatapku ketika melihat namaku —bukan respons yang membangun— dan tentu saja wajahku memerah seperti tomat. Tapi setidaknya ia menyuruhku duduk di meja kosong di belakang tanpa memperkenalkanku pada teman-teman sekelas. Sulit bagi teman-teman baruku untuk menatapku di belakang tapi entah bagaimana mereka bisa melakukannya.

Aku terus menunduk, memandangi daftar bacaan yang diberikan guruku. Bacaan dasar: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer,Faulkner. Aku sudah pernah membaca semuanya. Menyenangkan dan membosankan. Aku membayangkan apakah ibuku mau mengirimkan folder esai-esai lamaku atau apakah menurutnya itu akan sama dengan menyontek. Aku berdebat dengannya dalam benakku sementara guru terus bicara.

 ****

 **Twilight**

Ketika bel berbunyi, suaranya berupa gumaman sengau Seorang pria rampung dengan kulit bermasalah dan rambut hitam licin bagai oli bersandar di lorong  
dan berbicara padaku.

"Kau Baekhyun Byun, kan?." Ia terlihat seperti orang yang sangat suka menolong, tipe anggota klub catur.

"Baekhyun." aku meralatnya. Semua orang dalam jarak tiga kursi berbalik menghadapku.

"Setelah ini kau masuk kelas apa?" tanyanya.

Aku harus memeriksa dulu di dalam tasku. "Mmm, Pemerintahan dengan Jefferson digedung enam." Aku tak bisa melihat kemana pun tanpa beradu pandang dengan mata-mata penasaran.

"Aku akan ke gedung empat, aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu..." Jelasnya sopan.

"Aku Kris, Kris Wu"tambahnya.

Aku tersenyum hati-hati. "Terima kasih." Gumamku

Kami mengambil jaket dan menerobos hujan yang sudah reda. Aku berani bersumpah beberapa orang dibelakang kami berjalan cukup dekat supaya bisa menguping. Kuharap aku tidak menjadi paranoid.

"Jadi, ini sangat berbeda dengan Phoenix, heh?" tanyanya.

"Sangat".

"Di sana tidak sering hujan, kan?"

"Tiga atau empat kali setahun."

"Wow, seperti apa rasanya?" Ia membayangkan

"Cerah," ujarku.

"Kulitmu tidak terlalu cokelat."

"Ibuku setengah albino."Ia mengamati wajahku dengan was - was dan aku mendesah. Kelihatannya awan dan selera humor tidak pernah selaras. Beberapa bulan saja di tempat ini, aku pasti sudah lupa bagaimana caranya bersikap sinis.

Kami berjalan lagi mengitari kafetaria, ke gedung-gedung di sebelah selatan dekat gimnasium. Kris mengantarku sampai ke pintu, meskipun papan tandanya jelas.

"Semoga berhasil," katanya ketika aku meraih gagang pintu.

"Barangkali kita akan bertemu di kelas lain." Ia terdengar berharap.

Aku tersenyum samar dan masuk. Sisa pagi itu berlalu kurang lebih sama. Guru Trigonometriku Mr. Lee yang toh akan aku benci juga karena mata pelajaran yang diajarkannya adalah satu - satunya yang menyuruhku berdiri di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri. Aku tergagap, wajahku merah:padam dan aku tersandung sepatu botku sendiri ketika menuju kursiku.

 ****

 **Twilight**

Setelah dua pelajaran, aku mulai mengenali beberapa wajah di masing - masing kelas. Selalu ada yang lebih berani dari yang lain, yang memperkenalkan diri dan bertanya mengapa aku menyukai Forks. Aku mencoba berdiplomasi tapi secara keseluruhan aku hanya berbohong.

Setidaknya aku tidak pernah membutuhkan peta. Seorang gadis duduk di sebelahku baik di kelas Trigono dan bahasa Spanyol dan ia berjalan menemaniku menuju kafetaria saat makan siang. Tubuhnya mungil, lebih pendek daripada aku yang 160 cm tapi rambut gelapnya yang sangat ikal berhasil menyamarkan perbedaan tinggi kami. Aku tak ingat namanya, jadi aku tersenyum dan mengangguk ketika ia mengoceh tentang guru-guru dan pelajarannya. Aku tak berusaha mepehatikannya. Kami duduk di ujung meja yang dipenuhi beberapa temannya. Ia memperkenalkanku pada mereka.

Aku langsung lupa nama - nama mereka begitu ia mulai mengobrol dengan mereka. Mereka tampak kagum dengan keberaniannya berbicara denganku.

Pria dari kelas bahasa Inggris, Kris melambai padaku dari seberang ruangan. Disinilah kami, duduk di ruang makan siang berusaha memulai pembicaraan dengan tujuh orang asing yang membuat aku penasaran, ketika aku pertama kali melihat mereka.

Mereka duduk di sudut kafetaria, sejauh mungkin dari tempat dudukku. Mereka berlima. Mereka tidak bicara, juga tidak makan, meskipun di depan mereka masing-masing ada satu nampan makanan yang tak tersentuh. Mereka tidak terpana menatapku, tidak seperti kebanyakan murid lainnya, jadi rasanya aman memandangi mereka tanpa takut akan beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata yang kelewat penasaran. Tapi bukan ini yang menarik perhatianku. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti yang lain. Dari tiga Pria yang satu bertubuh besarc—berotot seperti atlet angkat besi profesional, rambutnya gelap ikal. Yang lain lebih tinggi, lebih langsing tapi juga berotot dan rambutnya pirang keemasan. Yang terakhir kurus dengan rambut berwarna perunggu yang berantakan. Ia lebih kekanakan dari pada yang lain, yang kelihatannya sudah kuliah atau bahkan bisa jadi guru di sini dan bukannya murid.

Yang wanita adalah kebalikannya. Yang tinggi tatapannya dingin. Tubuhnya indah, seperti yang kalian lihat di sampul Sports ilustrated edisi pakaian renang, sosok yang membuat setiap gadis yang berada di dekatnya tidak percaya diri hanya dengan berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Rambut nya keemasan, tergerai lembut di punggung. Gadis yang bertubuh pendek seperti peri. sangat kurus, perawakan nyamungil. Rambutnya hitam kelam, dipotong pendek dan lancip-lancip. Namun toh mereka sama persis. Mereka pucat pasi, paling pucat dari semua murid yang hidup di kota tanpa matahari ini. Lebih pucat daripada aku, si albino.

Mata mereka sangat gelap, begitu kontras dengan warna rambut mereka. Mereka juga memiliki kantong mata—keunguan, memar seperti bayangan. Seolah-olah mereka melewati malam panjang tanpa bisa tidur atau baru saja hampir sembuh dari patah hidung. Terlepas dari hidung mereka,semua garis tubuh mereka lurus, sempurna, kaku. Tapi bukan semua itu yang membuatku tak bisaber paling. Aku memandangi mereka karena wajah mereka begitu berbeda, namun sangat mirip, semuanya luar biasa, keindahan yang memancarkan kekejaman.

Mereka adalah wajah - wajah yang tak pernah kau harapkan akan kau lihat kecuali di halaman majalah fashion. Atau dilukis seorang pelukis ahli sebagai wajah malaikat. Sulit memutuskan siapa yang paling indah —mungkin gadis berambut pirang yang sempurna itu, atau si pria berambut perunggu. Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan— dari satu sama lain, dari murid-murid lain, dari segala sesuatu sejauh yang kulihat.

Ketika aku masih meperhatikan mereka, si wanita mungil bangkit membawa nampan —kaleng sodanya belum dibuka, apelnya masih utuh— dan berlalu sambil melompat cepat dan indah. Gerakan yang bisa dilakukan di landasan pacu. Aku terus mengawasinya, mengagumi langkah luwesnya yang bagai penari, sampai ia menaruh nampannya di tempat nampan kotor dan melayang lewat pintu belakang lebih cepat dari yang kupikir mungkin dilakukannya.

Mataku tertuju kembali kearah yang lain, yang sama sekali tak beranjak.

 **Normal Pov**

"Siapa mereka?" ucap Baekhyun pada gadis dari kelas bahasa Spanyolnya, yang bahkan namanya pun ia tak ingat.

Ketika ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang Baekhyun maksud —meskipun dari nada suaranya barangkali ia sudah tahu— tiba-tiba salah satu pria dari kelompok itu memandang ke arahnya, pria yang bertubuh kurus dan berwajah kekanakan, mungkin yang paling muda.

Ia melihat ke arah gadis di sebelah Baekhyun hanya beberapa detik, lalu matanya yang gelap mengerjap ke arah Baekhyun. Ia berpaling dengan cepat, lebih cepat dari yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan, meskipun karena malu Baekhyun langsung menunduk saat itu juga. Sekilas tadi wajah itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan —seolah teman disebelah Baekhyun itu telah menyebut namanya, dan ia memandang sebagai reaksi spontan, setelah memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Gadis di sebelah Baekhyun tertawa tersipu, menunduk memandangi meja seperti Baekhyun.

"Itu Richard Park atau Park Chanyeol dan Park Jongin atau Kai serta Kyungsoo dan Sehun Oh. Yang baru saja pergi namanya Luhan Park, mereka tinggal bersama Dr. Park dan istrinya." Gadis itu mengatakannya dengan berbisik.

Akhirnya Baekhyun melirik pria tampan itu, yang sekarang sedang memandangi nampannya, mencubit-cubit bagelnya dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang pucat. Mulutnya bergerak sangat cepat, bibirnya yang sempurna nyaris tidak terbuka. Yang tiga lagi masih membuang muka, namun aku merasa ia berbicara diam - diam pada mereka. Nama - nama aneh yang tidak populer disini tapi marga itu milik Korea pikirku. Tapi barangkali disini nama - nama itu populer, yaa karena jarang ditemui orang asia disini.

Kini akhirnya Baekhyun bisa mengingat gadis di sebelahnya bernama Tao, Huang Zitao. Beruntung karena disini terdapat murid - murid setengah Asia sama sepertinya. Yaaa Ibu dan ayah Baekhyun orang Korea ngomong - ngomong.

"Mereka... sangat tampan dan cantik." Dengan susah payah Baekhyun menyatakan komentar yang mencolok itu.

"Benar!" Tao setuju seraya terkekeh. "Dan mereka selalu bersama - sama. Jongin dan Kyungsoo serta Sehun dan Luhan, maksudku. Dan mereka tinggal bersama-sama." Suaranya mewakili keterkejutan dan ketidaksetujuan kota kecil ini, pikir Baekhyun kritis.

Tapi kalau mencoba jujur, harus Baekhyun akui bahkan di Phoenix pun hal seperti itu akan menimbulkan gunjingan.

"Yang mana di antara mereka yang bermarga Park?"tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Mereka tidak kelihatan seperti satu keluarga" ujar Baekhyun ragu.

"Oh, memang tidak. Dr. Park masih sangat muda, kira - kira dua puluhan atau awal tiga puluhan. Mereka semua anak adopsi. Yang bermarga Oh adalah sepasang kembaran laki-laki dan perempuan —yang pirang— mereka anak angkat" Ujar Tao.

"Mereka kelihatannya agak terlalu tua untuk menjadi anak angkat." Ucap Baekhyun menimpali.

"Sekarang memang. Sehun dan Kyungsoo umurnya delapan belas, tapi mereka sudah hidup bersama-sama Mrs. Park sejak masih delapan tahun. Mrs. Park bibi mereka atau seperti itulah." Ada nada tidak suka didalam ucapannya itu.

"Mereka baik sekali —mau memelihara semua anak-anak itu, ketika mereka masih kecil dan segalanya." Ujar Baekhyun polos.

"Kurasa begitu," ujar Tao enggan, dan Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Tao tidak menyukai sang dokter dan istrinya untuk alasan tertentu. Dari caranya memandang anak-anak adopsi itu, Baekhyun menduga alasannya adalah iri.

"Kurasa Mrs. Park tidak bisa punya anak," Tao menambahkan, seolah-olah komentarnya mengurangi kebaikan hati mereka.

Sepanjang percakapan mata Baekhyun mengerjap lagi dan lagi ke arah meja tempat keluarga aneh itu duduk. Mereka terus memandang dinding dan tidak makan.

"Apa mereka sejak dulu tinggal di Forks?" tanya Baekhun. Baekhyun yakin pernah melihat mereka di salah satu kunjungan musim panasnya disini.

"Tidak," kata Tao, nadanya mengindikasikan bahwa itu seharusnya sudah jelas, bahkan bagi pendatang baru seperti Baekhyun.

"Mereka baru saja pindah kesini dua tahun yang lalu dari sekitar Alaska."

Baekhyun merasakan sebersit rasa iba, sekaligus lega. Iba karena betapa pun cantik dan tampannya mereka, mereka adalah pendatang jelas tidak diterima. Dan lega karena ia bukan satu-satunya pendatang baru di sini dan sudah pasti bukan yang paling menarik bila dilihat dari standar apapun.

Saat Baekhyun mengamati mereka, yang paling muda, salah satu yang bermarga Park mendongak dan beradu pandang dengannya, kali ini ekspresinya memancarkan rasa penasaran yang nyata. Ketika Baekhyun pelan-pelan mengalihkan pandangan, tampak olehnya bahwa tatapannya mencerminkan semacam harapan yang tak terpuaskan.

"Pria berambut cokelat kemerahan itu siapa?"tanya Baekhyun. Ia mengintip ke arahnya lewat sudut mata, dan pria iru masih menatapnya, tapi tidak melongo seperti murid - murid lain seharian ini —ekspresinya sedikit gelisah. Baekhyun kembali menunduk.

"Itu Chanyeol. Dia tampan tentu saja, tapi jangan buang - buang waktu. Dia tidak berkencan. Kelihatannya tak satupun gadis disini yang cukup cantik baginya." Tao mendengus, sikapnya jelas pahit.

Baekhyun membayangkan kapan Chanyeol akan menyapanya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Lalu ia kembali memandang ke arah Chanyeol. Tapi sayang pria itu sudah memalingkan wajahnya, tapi rasanya pipinya seperti tertarik, seolah-olah pria itu juga tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berempat meninggalkan meja bersama-sama. Tak diragukan lagi mereka sangat anggun —bahkan yang bertubuh besar dan berotot. Baekhyun merasa kecewa menyaksikan kepergian mereka. Yang bernama Chanyeol tidak menoleh ke arahnya lagi. Baekhyun duduk di meja bersama Tao dan teman-temannya lebih lama daripada ia harus duduk sendirian.

 ****

 **Twilight**

Baekhyun tidak ingin terlambat tiba di kelas pada hari pertamanya disekolah. Beruntung salah satu kenalan barunya, yang dengan baik hati mau mengingatkan lagi bahwa namanya Kim Minseok atau ia biasa dipanggil dengan Xiumin, juga mengambil kelas Biologi II bersama Baekhyun pada jam berikutnya. Mereka berjalan ke kelas bersama-sama tanpa bicara. Mereka berdua sama-sama pemalu.

Ketika mereka memasuki kelas, Xiumin duduk dimeja lab yang bagian atasnya berwarna hitam, persis yang dulu sering Baekhyun tempati. Ia sudah punya teman sebangku.

Malah sebenarnya semua meja telah terisi, kecuali satu yang masih kosong. Di sisi gang tengah, aku mengenali Park Chanyeol dari rambutnya yang tidak biasa, duduk di sebelah kursi yang kosong.

Saat Baekhyun menyusuri gang untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada guru dan memintanya menandatangani kertasnya, Baekhyun diam - diam memperhatikan Richard.

Tbc

Yeay finally chap 2 up ! Yehet tebar comfeti kkkk

Ummmm sorry klo boring karna terlalu banyak Baekhyun Pov dibanding Normal Pov apalah daya soalnya aku baca langsung dari novel dan aku ngambil sudut pandang nyah Baek, tapi aku janji semoga bisa nambahin partnya chan. Tapi pasti kebanyakan normal sm baek pov. Semoga gak boring dan bosen sm ff receh ini.

Ff ini emang bikin pusing dan pengen muntah maafkan \digeplakreader/ semoga kalian yang baca gak mual yaaa karena mungkin akan sampe chap 20 kkkk

Dan buat pertanyaan bisa gak dipanggilnya chanyeol ?

Sebenernya jujur byunee pun rada aneh pas chan dipanggil gituh, tapi karna kebutuhan cerita jadi kepaksa deh. Soalnya ini latarnya bukan di korea, tapi nanti klo mereka udah akrab chan pasti bakal dipanggil Chanyeol lagi like always kkk

Ff ini udah sampe chap 7 dan chap 8 nyah on going, semua tergantung reader-nim sih. Aku gak bisa update seminggu sekali karna jadwal ngampus juga huhu tapi pasti aku usahakan fast update yaa.

Oke itu aja terimakasih untuk para reader yang udah fav and follow story receh ini and thanks to **(guest1) (yong1237) (parkobyunxo) (TriNitroToluena) (cbshipper6104)(abcbcbcd) (xiucogan)**

maaf klo ada yang gak kesebut.

So mind to review ?

See you soon

Paypay


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous Chapter_

Baekhyun tidak ingin terlambat tiba di kelas pada hari pertamanya disekolah. Beruntung salah satu kenalan barunya, yang dengan baik hati mau mengingatkan lagi bahwa namanya Kim Minseok atau ia biasa dipanggil dengan Xiumin, juga mengambil kelas Biologi II bersama Baekhyun pada jam berikutnya. Mereka berjalan ke kelas bersama-sama tanpa bicara. Mereka berdua sama-sama pemalu. Ketika mereka memasuki kelas, Xiumin duduk dimeja lab yang bagian atasnya berwarna hitam, persis yang dulu sering Baekhyun tempati. Ia sudah punya teman sebangku. Malah sebenarnya semua meja telah terisi, kecuali satu yang masih kosong. Di sisi gang tengah, aku mengenali Park Chanyeol dari rambutnya yang tidak biasa, duduk di sebelah kursi yang kosong. Saat Baekhyun menyusuri gang untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada guru dan memintanya menandatangani kertasnya, Baekhyun diam-diam meperhatikan Chanyeol.

 **TWILIGHT (REMAKE)**

Novel By : Stepheni Meyer

.

.

.

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

Shim Changmin

Other Cast :

Byun's Family

Hangeng as Byun Hangeng

Kim Heechul as Choi Heechul

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Park's Family

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin as Park Sungmin

Xi Luhan as Park Luhan

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo as Oh Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin as Park Jongin

Shim's Family

Jung Yunho as Shim Yunho

Cast yang lain bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita ^^

Warning !

GS

Don't like please don't read

.

.

.

.

School Life, Romance, Vampire!AU

Summary

Richard Park adalah makhluk yang berdarah dingin bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun yang memiliki kehidupan yang monoton. keduanya bertemu dalam situasi yang tidak terduga yang membawa mereka kepada sesuatu yang bernama cinta."Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, but falling in love with you was completely out of my control - Baekhyun""

.

.

.

.

 **First Meeting part II**

Ketika Baekhyun melewati Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol duduk dalam keadaan yang amat sangat kaku, seakan - akan sedang ada Dosen yang memberinya pertanyaan tersulit di dunia. Ketika padandangan mereka bertemu, sepasang iris Baekhyun bertemu dengan sepasang mata Hazel dengan ekspresi paling aneh yang pernah ia lihat —tidak bersahabat dan gusar— Baekhyun bergegas memalingkan wajah, ketika Baekhyun mencoba berjalan menuju meja kosong tempat dimana Chanyeol berada akan tetapi ia malah tersandung buku dan nyaris terjerembab diatas lantai putih kelas itu, namun untung tangannya yang mungil dapat meraih ujung meja sebelum ia benar – benar berciuman dengan lantai. "Sialan" erangnya dalam hati. Terima kasih sepatu, sungguh hari yang indah untuk kesan pertama masuk sekolah.

Gadis yang duduk dimeja itu terkekeh. Sial! Ia yakin wajahnya kini sudah merah padam. Saat Baekhyun akan duduk disebelah Chanyeol barulah ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol memiliki mata yang berwarna hitam, benar – benar hitam bagai jurang tanpa dasar.

Mr. Banner menandatangani kertas yang tadi Baekhyun serahkan padanya dan beliau menyerahkan sebuah buku tanpa berbasa-basi tentang perkenalan. Bisa Baekhyun katakan mereka (dia dengan Mr. Banner) akan cocok. Tentu saja dia tak punya pilihan kecuali menyuruh Baekhyun menempati kursi yang kosong di tengah kelas.

Baekhyun terus menunduk ketika menempatkan dirinya disisi Chanyeol, bingung oleh tatapan antagonis yang dilemparkan Chanyeol padanya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku ? Seingatku, aku memakai sabun dan shampoo kesukaanku, dan aku sempat menggunakan minyak wangi favoritku. Tapi kenapa sepertinya dia enggan berada di dekatku" Ujar Baekhyun dalam hati. Chanyeol menjauh dariku, duduk di ujung kursi dan memalingkan wajah seolah-olah mencium aroma yang tidak enak. Diam - diam aku mengendus rambutku. Aromanya seperti strawberry, aroma shampoo kesukaanku. Sepertinya baunya cukup enak.

Aku biarkan rambutku tergerai di bahu kanan, sebagai penghalang di antara kami dan mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Tapi sialnya pelajaran saat itu mengenai anatomi seluler sesuatu yang sudah pernah kupelajari. Meski begitu aku tetap mencatat dengan teliti dan selalu menunduk. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk sesekali mengintip lewat celah rambutku kearah pria aneh yang tengah duduk di sebelahku.

Sepanjang pelajaran ia tak pernah duduk santai di ujung kursinya, sejauh mungkin meaga jarak dariku. Aku bisa melihat tangannya yang mengepal diletakkan di paha kiri, otot-ototnya menyembul di balik kulit pucatnya. Untuk yang satu ini, ia juga tak pernah santai. Lengan panjang kaus putihnya digulung sampai siku dan yang mengejutkan adalah lengannya kekar dan berotot di balik kulitnya yang pucat. Ia tidak kelihatan sekurus itu ketika berdampingan dengan kakaknya yang berperawakan gagah dan besar.

.

.

.

Pelajaran kali ini kelihatannya lebih lama daripada yang lain. Apa itu karena sekolah sudah hampir usai, atau karena aku sedang menunggu kepalan tangannya mengendur? Tangannya terus saja terkepal, ia duduk bergeming sampai - sampai ia seolah - olah tidak bernafas.

"Apa yang salah dengannya?"

"Apakah ini perilaku normalnya?"

Aku mempertanyakan penilaian Tao yang ketus saat makan siang tadi. Barangkali gadis itu tidak sebenci yang kupikir. Tak mungkin ada hubungannya denganku. Ia sama sekali tak mengenalku.

Sekali lagi aku mencoba mengintipnya dari balik rambutku dan setelahnya aku menyesali keputusanku itu. Aku benar - benar merutuki segala rasa penasaranku. Ia sedang menatap kearahku, sekali lagi KEARAHKU ! Matanya yang hitam penuh rasa jijik menatapku dengan tajam. Seketika aku mengalihkan pandangku ke arah lain, aku benar - benar menciut di kursiku, tiba-tiba terlintas dibenakku apabila tatapan mata bisa membunuh mungkin sekarang aku sudah tidak bernyawa disini.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi dengan keras dan aku menghembuskan nafasku yang tanpa sadar aku tahan sedari tadi. Park Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya berjalan dengan luwes ia berdiri —ia lebih tinggi daripada yang kukira— memunggungiku dan ia sudah keluar dari pintu sebelum yang lain beranjak dari kursi mereka.

Sedangkan aku, aku masih duduk membeku dikursiku dan menatapnya tak berkedip. Ia jahat sekali, batinku merengek. Ini sangat tidak adil! Perlahan-lahan aku mulai membereskan barang-barangku, mencoba mengenyahkan kemarahan yang menyelimutiku, karena aku khawatir air mataku akan menggenang dipelupuk mataku. Untuk beberapa alasan emosiku melekat erat dengan saluran air mataku. Bila aku sedang merasa marah, aku hanya bisa menangis, sungguh kebiasaan yang memalukan!

* * *

"Apa kau Byun Baekhyun?" terdengar suara pria bertanya dibelakang Baekhyun.

Aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat seorang pria bertampang imut dan tampan, rambutnya yang pirang pucat di-gel membentuk spike yang teratur. Ia tersenyum ramah dan jelas pria ini tidak menganggap bauku tidak enak.

"Baekhyun"

"Aku Chen"

"Hai Chen~~"

"Kau butuh bantuan untuk mencari kelasmu yang selanjutnya?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau pergi ke gimnasium. Kurasa aku bisa menemukannya."

"Itu juga kelasku berikutnya."

Akhirnya Kami memutuskan untuk berjalan barsama menuju gimnasium; ia ternyata pria yang senang mengobrol —kebanyakan topik pembicaraan kami berasal darinya, memudahkan segalanya bagiku—

Ia pernah tinggal di California sampai umur sepuluh tahun, jadi ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentang matahari. Dari pembicaraan kami, aku jadi tahu ia juga sekelas denganku di kelas bahasa Inggris. Ia orang paling ramah yang kutemui hari ini.

"Jadi, kau menusuk Park Chanyeol dengan pensil atau apa ? Aku tak pernah melihatnya bersikap seperti itu."

"Maksudmu pria yang duduk di sebelahku tadi, di kelas Biologi?"

"Ya, Dia terlihat seperti sedang kesakitan atau apa."

"Entahlah Chen. Aku tidak tahu," timpalku.

"Aku tak pernah bicara dengannya. Dia sedikit aneh. Kalau aku akan merasa cukup beruntung bisa duduk dengan mu nanti Baek, aku pasti akan mengobrol denganmu."

"Haha~ yaa Chen aku tau"

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum padanya sebelum melangkah ke kamar ganti wanita. Ia cukup bersahabat dan mempesona. Tapi itu tak cukup mengobati sakit hati Baekhyun terhadap Park _Fucking_ Chanyeol.

* * *

Guru senam mereka. Pelatih Clapp, memberikan seragam baru untuk Baekhyub. Ia tidak menyuruhnya mengganti pakaian dengan seragamnya untuk kelas hari ini. Di tempat asal Baekhyun, pelajaran olahraga hanya selama dua tahun. Disini pelajaran olahraga wajib selama empat tahun. Secara harfiah, Forks baginya adalah neraka di bumi. Berturut-turut Baekhyun menyaksikan empat pertandingan voli. Mengingat jumlah cedera yang telah menimpanya —dan yang dia timbulkan— ketika bermain voli dia benar - benar merasa agak mual.

Akhirnya bel terakhir berbunyi. Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju kantor Tata Usaha untuk mengembalikan kertas-kertas yang sudah ditandatangani. Hujan sudah reda, akan tetapi angin masih bertiup kencang dan lebih dingin. Baekhyun hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri, membayangkan dia segera pulang dan berada diatas kasurnya yang nyaman dibawah selimut yang tebal meski tampak tua tapi setidaknya itu hangat.

"Ssshhh~~ sungguh aku benci dingin" gumamnya ketika melangkah ke ruang Tata Usaha yang hangat.

Baekhyun nyaris langsung berbalik dan melarikan diri, ketika ia melihat Richard Park -atau Park Chanyeol ia tak peduli- berdiri di meja di depannya. Baekhyun mengenali rambutnya yang berwarna perunggu dan berantakan itu. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berdiri merapat ke dinding paling belakang menunggu petugas resepsionis selesai. Baekhyun dapat melihat bahwa Chanyeol sedang berdebat dengannya, nada suaranya rendah dan indah. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menangkap inti dari perdebatan mereka. Ia sedang berusaha menukar pelajaran Biologi dari jam keenam ke jam lain —jam mana saja. Baekhyun sama sekali tak percaya keinginannya memindahkan kelas Biologi-nya.

"ini pasti ada hubungannya denganku. Atau sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum dia memasuki kelas itu. Raut wajahnya tadi pasti karena ia sedang jengkel semata. Tak mungkin orang asing ini bisa tiba-tiba sangat tidak menyukaiku" Bakhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Pintu Ruang Tata Usaha terbuka lagi dan angin dingin tiba-tiba berembus kedalam ruangan, meniup kertas-kertas di meja, meniup rambut Baekhyun lagi hingga menutupi wajahnya. Gadis yang masuk langsung melangkah ke meja, meletakkan catatan dikeranjang kawat, lalu keluar lagi. Tapi punggung Park Chanyeol menegang dan perlahan ia berbalik menatap Baekhyun —wajahnya luar biasa tampan— tatapannya menghunjam dan sarat akan kebencian. Seketika Baekhyun merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat, hingga bulu kuduk di tangannya meremang. Meski hanya sedetik namun tatapan itu mampu membuat Baekhyun membeku lebih dari angin dingin yang sedang berhembus.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja, Aku mengerti ini tidak mungkin. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan Anda." Dan ia berbalik tanpa memandang kearah Baekhyun lagi, lalu lenyap di balik pintu.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan kearah meja resepsionis tadi, wajahnya yang pucat kian pucat. Ia akhirnya menyerahkan semua kertas yang sudah ditandatangani.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Nak?"

"Baik," _ya sangat baik hingga akhirnya aku tak ingin merasakan hari ini lagi -_ dengan suara yang lemah dan senyum kecut yang ketara sekaali dari bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun sadar Resepsionis tadi atau lebih tepatnya Mrs. Jessica kelihatan tidak percaya tapi ia tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Ketika tiba di lapangan parkir, hanya tinggal beberapa mobil di sana. Truk itu rasanya seperti tempat perlindungan teraman bagi Baekhyun, nyaris mirip rumah yang ia miliki di lubang hijau yang lembab ini. Baekhyun duduk sebentar di dalamnya, hanya menerawang ke luar kaca depan. Tapi ketika ia kedinginan dan membutuhkan kehangatan, ia segera menyelipkan kuncinya dan mesin pun menyala. Baekhyun pulang kerumah Hangeng sambil menahan air mata sepanjang perjalanan kesana.

Tbc

Anneyoung ^^

Finally chap 3 First Meeting Part II up yeaaaaay \serusendiri/ semoga tidak mengecewakan yaaa

Maaf mungkin chap ini sedikit pendek dari chap sebelumnya. Dan mian klo masih banyak typos padahal aku sudah meminimalisir supaya gada typo kkk

Terima kasih buat yang nyempetin baca dan review, aku bener - bener newbie di FFn silahkan kritik dan sarannya menunggu kalian di kotak review

So mind to Review ?

See you soo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**TWILIGHT (REMAKE)**

Novel By : Stephenie Meyer

.

.

.

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

Shim Changmin

Other Cast :

Byun's Family

Hangeng as Byun Hangeng

Kim Heechul as Choi Heechul

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Park's Family

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin as Park Sungmin

Xi Luhan as Park Luhan

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo as Oh Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin as Park Jongin

Shim's Family

Jung Yunho as Shim Yunho

Cast yang lain bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Warning !

GS

Don't like please don't read

.

.

.

.

School Life, Romance, Vampire!AU

 **Open Book Part I**

Hari ini lebih baik, tapi juga lebih buruk. Lebih baik karena hujan belum turun, meski langit sudah tebal oleh mendung. Itu lebih mudah karena Baekhyun jadi tahu apa yang harus ia harapkan, yaa Forks akan hujan (lagi). Chen duduk bersamaku di kelas bahasa Inggris dan mengantarku menuju kelas berikutnya.

"Emh.. terima kasih, Chen. Padahal kau tidak harus melakukan ini" Ujarku malu, sungguh ia terlalu ramah.

"Tak masalah Baek, aku senang bisa membantu mu. Oh yaa semoga berhasil, Baekkie" tambahnya dengan senyum manis, aku hanya bisa balas tersenyum dan masuk kedalam kelas.

Kris si anggota Klub Catur meliriknya sepanjang waktu membuat Baekhyun merasa tersanjung. Orang - orang tidak memandanginya lagi seperti kemarin. Ia duduk dalam kelompok besar saat makan siang, duduk bersama Chen, Kris, Tao dan beberapa anak lainnya yang nama dan wajahnya bisa sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun ingat sekarang.

Baekhyun mulai merasa seperti air yang mengalir dan bergabung dalam beberapa obrolan. Baekhyun masih tak bisa tidur karena angin yang terus bergema di sekeliling rumah. Lebih buruk lagi karena Mr. Varner memanggilnya di pelajaran Trigono padahal dia tidak merasa mengacungkan tangan dan yang paling memalukan adalah jawabannya salah! Seakan hal tadi belum cukup membuatnya malu, yang paling menyedihkan adalah ia harus bermain voli dan sekalinya ia tidak terhantam bola, ia malah melemparkannya kearah teman satu regu dengannya. Dan lebih buruk karena Richard Park sama sekali tak terlihat di sekolah.

 _"Hah, oh astaga Baekhyun apa yang kau fikirkan"_ batinnya merengek.

Seharian ini Baekhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan saat makan siang, ia was - was terhadap tatapan aneh yang mungkin akan ia dapatkan dari Richard Park. Sebagian dirinya ingin mengonfrontasinya dan menuntut ingin mengetahui apa masalahnya.

Ketika terbaring di ranjang pun Baekhyun bahkan dapat membayangkan apa yang akan ia katakan ketika berhadapan dengan _Si Fungus_ yaa Baekhyun memutuskan memanggil Richard seperti itu karena ia sangat menyebalkan dan jangan lupakan kupingnya yang lebar mirip _Fungus._

Tapi Baekhyun mengenal dirinya terlalu baik, sangat sangat dan sangat tidak mungkin ia mempunyai nyali sebesar itu untuk melakukannya. Meski ia membuat Singa Pengecut terlihat seperti sang ketika ia berjalan ke kafetaria bersama Tao —mencoba menjaga matanya agar tidak nanar mencari sosok Chanyeol atau Richard dan gagal total— ia melihat keempat saudaranya duduk barsama dimeja yang sama, tapi sayang Richard tidak disana.

"Hei Baek ! Ayo bergabung bersama kami" Chen menghadang dan mengajak kami ke mejanya. Tao sepertinya senang dengan perhatian Chen dan teman-teman Tao langsung bergabung dengan sementara Baekhyun berusaha mendengarkan obrolan santai mereka, ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman, gelisah menantikan kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun !" Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika Tao memanggilnya.

"Ya, Tao. What ?" Ujar Baekhyun malas.

"Kau melamun Baek, aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali tapi kau mengabaikanku. Apa yang kau fikirkan, Huh ?" Ia menimpali dan kini semua mata yang berada dimeja ini tertuju padaku. Oh terima kasih Tao dan mulut cantiknya.

"Ahaha, aku baik - baik saja sungguh. Aku sedang memikirkan tugas Trigono kita untuk minggu depan." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tertawa garing.

"Kau yakin tidak apa - apa Baek ? Aku melihat mu gelisah dan tidak fokus seharian ini ?" Chen menambahkan, oh bagus ! Aku benci menjadi pusat perhatian.

Aku mengerang "Yes ! Please, jangan pedulikan aku, sungguh aku tidak apa - apa. Lanjutkan makan kalian" ujuarku final.

Akhirnya mereka kembali pada kegiatan mereka masing - masing. Dalam hati Baekhyun berharap Richard akan mengabaikannya bila ia muncul nanti dan membuktikan kecurigaan Baekhyun keliru. Tapi bahkan waktu makan siang pun sudah akan habis ia tetap tidak datang dan dengan berlalunya waktu Baekhyun pun semakin tegang.

Aku menuju kelas Biologi dengan lebih percaya diri. Sampai waktu makan siang berakhir tadi, Richard masih belum muncul juga. Chen, yang lebih mirip Golden Retriever melangkah setia di sisiku menuju ke kelas. Sesampainya dipintu aku menahan nafas, tapi Richard Park juga tidak ada di sana. Aku mengembuskan nafas dan pergi kekursi.

Kris mengikutiku sambil terus membicarakan rencana jalan - jalan ke pantai.

"Hei Baek, kau tau tentang La Push ? Kami akan pergi kesana. Disana sangat nyaman. Udara panas tapi cenderung sejuk meski itu adalah daerah pantai dan _blablabla_ " bahkan aku tidak dapat mendengarkan apa yang Kris katakan.

"Yaa Kris sepertinya itu akan sangat menyenangkan" kataku malas. Karena sungguh aku sangat gelisah sekarang.

Kris tetap di mejaku sampai bel berbunyi. Lalu ia tersenyum sedih dan beranjak duduk dengan gadis berkawat gigi yang rambutnya keriting dan jelek.

Sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu tentang pria itu dan ini takkan mudah. Di kota seperti ini, tempat orang-orang selalu ingin tahu apa yang terjadi atas orang lain, diplomasi sangatlah penting. Aku tak pernah pandai berdiplomasi ;aku tak pernah berpengalaman menghadapi teman pria yang kelewat ramah.

Aku lega karena bisa menempati meja itu sendirian, berhubung Chanyeol tidak masuk. Aku terus -menerus mengingatkan diriku, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa mengenyahkan kecurigaan bahwa akulah alasan ketidak hadirannya. Aku mendesah malas. Betapa konyol dan narsis mengira diriku bisa mepengaruhi orang seperti itu. Tidak mungkin ! Tapi toh aku tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan bahwa itu benar.

Ketika sekolah akhirnya usai dan rona di pipiku akibat kecelakaan waktu main voli tadi mulai memudar, aku buru - buru mengenakan kembali jins dan sweter biru tentaraku.

Aku bergegas meninggalkan kamar ganti wanita, senang karena untuk sementara berhasil melepaskan diri dari temanku yang suka mengekor. Aku berjalan cepat menuju parkiran. Tempat itu dipenuhi murid yang berlalu-lalang. Aku masuk ke dalam truk dan mengaduk-aduk tas, memastikan semuanya ada disitu.

Semalam aku mengetahui Hangeng tak bisa memasak kecuali membuat telur goreng dan bacon. Jadi aku meminta diberi tugas memasak selama tinggal bersamanya. Hangeng dengan senang hati menyerahkan urusan itu kepadaku. Aku juga mendapati Hangeng tidak menyimpan makanan apa pun dirumah. Jadi aku membuat daftar belanjaan, lalu mengambil uang dari stoples bertuliskan UANG MAKAN yang disimpan di lemari dan sekarang aku akan menuju Supermarket terdekat untuk membeli persediaan makanan dirumah. Aku memutuskan untuk menelpon Hangeng sebentar karena aku akan pulang telat karena harus pergi ke The Thrifrway.

"Hallo, Dad ?" Ayahku mengangkat panggilanku di dering yang pertama. Wow !

 _"Yaa, Hyunee. Ada apa?"_

"Apa aku menganggu mu, Dad ?"

 _"Tidak sayang, ayah sedang diluar bersama Jack. Ada apa Hyunee ?"_

"Emhh.. Dad, tadi pagi aku menggambil sedikit uang yang ada didalam toples diatas lemari. Aku akan pulang telat karena aku akan pergi ke The Thirftway untuk membeli persediaan makanan untuk kita dirumah. Bagaimana menurutmu, Dad?"

 _"Ohh.. yaaa sayang. That okay Hyunee. Ayah setuju. Maaf merepotkanmu, ayah sungguh tidak bisa masak"_ aku mendengar ia terkekeh. _"Baiklah, kau berhati - hatilah dijalan. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu Hyunee-a"_

"Okey, Dad. Aku akan menghubungi mu nanti"

 _"Yaa Hyunee. Sampai bertemu dirumah. Ayah akan pulang cepat."_

PIP

Setelah menelpon Hangeng aku menyalakan mesin truk yang menggelegar, mengabaikan kepala - kepala yang menengok dan mundur perlahan menuju barisan mobil yang mengantri keluar dari parkiran. Ketika aku menunggu, mencoba berpura-pura bahwa deru yang memekakkan telinga ini berasal dari mobil orang lain, aku melihat Park bersaudara dan si kembar Oh masuk ke dalam mobil mereka. Volvo baru yang saja ! Sebelumnya aku tidak memperhatikan pakaian mereka —aku kelewat terpesona dengan rupa mereka—

Karena sekarang aku memperhatikan, jelas sekali mereka berpakaian sangat bagus: simpel, namun bermerek. Dengan rupa mereka yang luar biasa keren, mereka bisa saja memakai lap tangan dan tetap kelihatan keren. Rasanya berlebihan sekali memiliki keduanya: wajah rupawan dan uang. Tapi sejauh yang kutahu, hidup memang lebih sering seperti itu. Dan sepertinya kenyataan itu tak lantas membuat mereka diterima di sini.

Tidak, aku tak percaya sepenuhnya. Mereka memang lebih suka menyendiri; tak bisa kubayangkan tak ada yang tidak mau menyambut ketampanan dan kecantikan seperti itu. Mereka memandang trukku yang berisik ketika aku melewati mereka, sama seperti yang lain.

Pandangan Baekhyun tetap terarah ke depan dan ia merasa lega ketika akhirnya keluar dari area Thriftway tak jauh dari sekolah, hanya beberapa blok ke selatan, selepas jalan raya. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa berada di dalam supermarket; rasanya normal. Dulu ketika ia di Phoenix ia lah yang berbelanja, dan Baekhyun sangat menyukai itu.

Supermarket itu cukup luas sehingga Baekhyun tidak akan mendengar tetesan air hujan di atap yang mengingatkan dimana ia berada sekarang.

Setelah puas berbelanja, ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena khawtir Hangeng sudah menunggunya dirumah. Sesampai di rumah ia mengeluarkan semua barang belanjaan dan memasukannya ke dalam lemari es. Ia hanya bisa berharap Hangeng tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

Ia mulai membungkus kentang dengan aluminium lalu dimasukkan ke delam oven dan memanggangnya, melapisi steak dengan saus marinade dan meletakkannya diatas sekarton telur di dalam kulkas. Setelah selesai dengan itu semua, kini Baekhyun membawa tas sekolahnya keatas untuk membersihkan diri.

Sebelum mengerjakan Tugas, ia mengganti pakaian dengan yang lebih kering, mengikat rambutnya yang lembab menjadi kincir kuda dan memeriksa e-mail untuk yang pertama kali setelah ia tinggal di Forks. Ternyata aku mendapatkan tiga pesan masuk yang semua berasal dari orang yang sama yaitu Mommy.

 **From : Heechul Choi**

 **To : Byun-B**

 **Subject : TT**

Bunny TT _-aku tersenyum membacanya, aku dapat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya ketika mengatakan itu-_ Segera Kirimi aku kabar begitu kau sampai. Ceritakan bagaimana penerbangan mu. Apakah disana hujan ? Ini bahkan baru sehari setelah kau pergi tapi aku sudah merindukanmu. Sungguh TT

Aku hampir menyelesaikan acara packing barangku untuk pergi ke Florida, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan blus pinkku. Kau tahu di mana aku meletakkannya ? Siwon mengirim mu pesan, dia bilang peluk dan cium untuk bayi kecilnya

Love,

Mom

Aku mendengus tapi tidak dapat aku pungkiri rasa hangat menjalar dalam hatiku, setidaknya Mom disana bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku dan aku mulai membaca pesan berikutnya. Pesan itu dikirim delapan jam setelah pesan pertama.

 **From : Heechul Choi**

 **To : Byun-B**

 **Subject : I got angry**

Baby.. mengapa kau belum membalas e-mail Mommy ? Apa sih yang kau tunggu ? Apa kau terlalu sibuk hingga tidak dapat membuka e-mail mu ? Jangan membuat Mom khawatir !

Love,

Mommy.

Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah pada Mom karena aku mengabaikan e-mail yang ia kirimkan padaku. Tapi sungguh aku baru memiliki waktu untuk melakukan ini. Salahkan saja Park _Fucking_ Chanyeol yang akhir - akhir ini selalu menginfasi fikiran ku sehingga membuatku tidak bisa berfikir hal yang lain. Pesan yang terakhir dikirim pagi ini. Mari kita lihat apa yang mom tulis untukku kali ini.

 **From : Heechul Choi**

 **To : Byun-B**

 **Subject : Yak !**

BYUN BAEKHYUN ! KALAU SAMPAI JAM SETENGAH ENAM SORE INI AKU BELUM JUGA MENDAPARKAN KABAR DARI MU, JAMGAN SALAH KAN AKU BILA AKU MENELPON HANGENG SAAT ITU JUGA. AKU BERSUNGGUH - SUNGGUH KALI INI.

Love,

Mom.

Mataku membola ketika melihat pesan Mom yang terakhir. "Yang benar saja" gumamku lirih. Aku melirik jam yang terpasang apik di dinding kamarku, aku bernafas lega setidaknya aku masih punya waktu satu jam untuk membalas pesan - pesan Mom. Yaa ibuku sangat terkenal suka meledak-ledak.

 **From : Byun-B**

 **To : Heechul Choi**

 **Subject : Hm**

Mom, please. Bisakah kau tenang sedikit ? Aku sedang menulis sekarang. Dan jangan lakukan hal yang konyol ! Itu sungguh ke kanakan Mom.

-B-

Aku mengirimnya pesan, tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan cukup untuk Mommy. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengiriminya pesan lagi.

 **From : Byun-B**

 **To : Heechul Choi**

 **Subject : Rainy ?**

Mommy~ Semua baik-baik saja. Tentu, kau pun tau disini selalu turun hujan. Aku sebenarnya menunggu sampai aku mempunyai cerita yang bisa aku bagi denganmu Mom. Sekolahku tidak buruk, hanya saja sedikit mengulang pelajaran yang sudah aku pelajari disana. Aku bertemu beberapa anak yang baik, yang mau berbagi meja saat makan siang bersamaku. Blus pinkmu ada di dry clean -kau harus mengambilnya hari Jumat-. Hangeng membelikan aku sebuah truk sebagai hadiah untuk kedatanganku, kau percaya itu Mom ? Tapi aku menyukainya. Yaa meskipun hanya sebuah mobil tua, tapi benar-benar "bandel" -yang berarti bagus- sangat cocok untukku. Aku juga sangaaaaaaaaaaaat rindu padamu, Mom.

Aku akan menulis lagi nanti, tapi aku tidak mungkin mengecek e-mail ku setiap lima menit sekali.

Tenang, tarik nafas.

Oyaa sampaikan salamku pada Siwon, terima kasih telah menjaga mu untukku, Mom.

Aku mencintaimu Mom.

-B-

Setelah selesai mengirimkan pesan untuk Mommy, aku memutuskan untuk membaca Wuthering Heights –sebuah Novel yang sedang kami pelajari di kelas bahasa Inggris- untuk membunuh rasa bosan dan itulah yang aku lakukan ketika Hangeng pulang.

Setelah mendengar pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali, Baekhyun bergegas turun dan mengeluarkan kentang dari oven serta mulai menghangatkan steak yang sempat dia buat tadi.

"Hyunee?" panggil Hangeng ketika mendengar seseorang sedang menuruni tangga.

 _-Memangnya di rumah ini ada orang lain?-_

"Hei, Dad. Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya, aku menepati janjiku untuk pulang cepat" jawab Hangeng sambil berlalu untuk menggantungkan sabuk serta senjatanya dan melepaskan botnya, sementara Baekhyun sibuk berkutat dengan kompor dan Steak di dapur.

Sejak dulu Hangeng tak pernah menembakkan senjatanya selama bertugas. Akan tetapi senjatanya itu selalu siaga bertengger manis dipinggangnya. Dulu sekali ketika Baekhyun untuk pertama kali datang kesini, mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika ia masih kanak-kanak, Hangeng akan mengosongkan pelurunya begitu ia masuk kedalam rumah. Tapi sekarang hal itu tidak perlu, Hangeng mungkin sudah menganggap Baekhyun cukup dewasa sehingga tidak akan dengan sengaja menembak dirinya sendiri dan Baekhyun tidak dalam keadaan depresi untuk mencoba bunuh diri.

"Apa menu makan malam kita Hyunee?" Hangeng bertanya hati - hati.

Heechul adalah juru masak yang imajinatif dan percobaannya tak selalu aman untuk dimakan. "Steak dan Kentang, Dad." Jawab Baekhyun cepat dan Hangeng bernafas lega, setidaknya anaknya bisa memasak hal yang bisa dimakan.

Mungkin Hangeng merasa salah tingkah bila berada di dapur tanpa melakukan apa-apa; jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang tamu dengan langkah diseret lalu menonton TV sementara Baekhyun bekerja dengan dapurnya. Itu kebih nyaman untuk mereka berdua. Baekhyun membuat salad sementara steaknya sedang dipanggang kemudian menyiapkan meja makan. Baekhyun memanggil Hangeng ketika makan malamnya sudah benar - benar siap.

"Aromanya cukup lezat, Hyunee." Ucap Hangeng dengan senyuman tipis yang tersemat dibibirnya

"Terima kasih, Dad." Baekhyun menjawab dengan malu

Selama beberapa menit mereka makan dalam diam. Namun diam yang nyaman. Tak satu pun dari mereka merasa terusik akan keheningan itu. Dalam beberapa hal, mereka sangat cocok untuk hidup bersama.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan sekolah baru mu Hyunee ? Apa kau sudah mendapat teman baru ?" Hangeng berkata untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Well, aku mengambil beberapa kelas bersama gadis bernama Tao. Saat makan siang, aku duduk bersama teman-temannya. Lalu ada pria bernama Chen, yang sangat bersahabat. Aku rasa semuanya kelihatan lumayan baik -Dengan satu pengecualian mencolok-" tambahnya dalam hati.

"Itu pasti Chen Jefferson, dia memang anak yang baik, berasal dari keluarga baik - baik. Ayahnya memiliki toko perlengkapan olahraga di luar kota. Karena banyak backpacker yang datang ke sini, Dad rasa keluarganya cukup berhasil." Hangeng menimpali, tapi Baekhyun tidak cukup tertarik untuk hal itu, ia lebih tertarik dengan hal yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Dad, apa kau mengenal keluarga Dr. Park ?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu - ragu.

"Keluarga Dr. Park yaaa ? Hmm, tentu Hyunee Dr. Park merupakan orang yang hebat."

"Tapi Dad, aku merasa mereka... anak-anaknya... cukup berbeda, itu hanya pendapatku sih. Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan baik disekolah." Ujar Baekhyun masam.

Namun hal yang mengejutkan adalah ketika Baekhyun melihat bagaimana ekspresi Hangeng ketika ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, itu seperti -marah-. _Tapi kenapa ?_

"Orang - orang di kota ini," Ucap Hangeng serupa bisikan, beruntung jarak mereka cukup dekat bila tidak, mungkin Baekhyun tidak dapat mendengar itu.

"Dr. Park adalah ahli bedah genius dan dia bisa saja memilih bekerja di rumah sakit mana pun di dunia ini dengan gaji sepuluh kali lipat daripada yang ia dapatkan disini" lanjutnya, suaranya meninggi satu oktaf "Kita beruntung memilikinya, beruntung karena istrinya mau tinggal di kota kecil. Dia aset bagi komunitas kita dan untuk perilaku anak-anak mereka, aku rasa mereka baik dan sopan. Jujur aku pun pernah ragu ketika mereka pertama kali pindah kesini dengan membawa anak-anak remaja adopsi itu. Aku fikir mereka akan menimbulkan masalah. Akam tetapi semua prasangka itu tidak terbukti. Mereka sangat dewasa, aku belum pernah mendapatkan satu masalah pun dari mereka. Sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukan anak-anak yang orang tuanya telah tinggal di sini selama beberapa generasi. Dan keluarga itu hidup layaknya keluarga pada umumnya. Pergi berkemah setiap dua akhir hanya karena mereka pendatang baru, lalu orang-orang menggunjingkan mereka. Menganggap mereka aneh dan tidak pantas berada disini." Ucap Hangeng terengah, mungkin dia menahan emosi. Baekhyun tidak menyangka Hangeng akan sesensitif ini.

Itu merupakan ucapan terpanjang yang pernah keluar dari bibirnya. Ia pasti tidak menyukai apa pun yang dikatakan orang - orang terhadap Keluarga Park.

"Bagiku mereka sepertinya cukup ramah. Hanya saja kulihat mereka sepertinya lebih nyaman untuk menyendiri. Tentunya mereka sangat menarik. Maksudku mereka tampan dan cantik, sangat mustahil bila tidak ada yang ingin mendekati mereka. Tapi pada kenytaannya mereka selalu menyendiri" tambah Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau harus bertemu Dr. Park" Hangeng berkata sambil tertawa. "Untunglah pernikahannya bahagia. Banyak perawat dirumah sakit sulit untuk berkonsentrasi bila dia berada di sekitar mereka." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh diakhir kalimat.

Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan satu hal, yaitu Hangeng dan Dr. Park ini terlihat cukup akrab.

Mereka kembali terdiam ketika menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Hangeng bertugas membersihkan meja makan, sementara Baekhyun mencuci piring. Setelah selesai, Hangeng kembali menonton TV dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya nanti Setelah ia selesai mencuci piring —disini tidak ada mesin pencuci piring— dengan enggan Baekhyun menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kamar dan mengerjakan Tugas Trigononya.

Malam ini suasanya begitu tenang. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat tertidur dengan cepat, tidak seperti hari sebelumnya dimana ia baru bisa terlelap ketika sudah lewat tengah malam, ini efek kelelahan mungkin.

Sisa minggu itu berlangsung membosankan. Baekhyun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan rutinitas kelas yang padat. Pada hari Ju'mat Baekhyun sudah bisa mengenali wajah teman - temannya, meskipun bukan nama tapi setidaknya itu perkembangan yang baik. Di Gimnasium rekan - rekan di tim Baekhyun sudah paham untuk tidak langsung mengoper bola padanya dan tidak buru - buru melangkah di depannya apabila tim lain berusaha memanfaatkan kelemahannya itu, karena dengan senang hati Baekhyun akan menyingkir dari mereka.

Richard Park benar - benar tidak pernah kembali ke sekolah setelah kejadian waktu itu. Hampir setiap hari dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, Baekhyun dengan tanpa sadar akan selalu memperhatikan pintu masuk kafetaria sampai seluruh keluarga Park memasuki area kafetaria yang dimana di dalamnya lagi - lagi tanpa Richard.

Setelah itu barulah Baekhyun bisa merasa rileks dan ikut bergabung dalam topik pembicaraan makan siang dengan teman - temannya. Sering kali obrolan mereka hanyalah mengenai perjalanan menuju La Push Ocean Park dua minggu yang akan datang, acara ini di ketuai oleh Kris. Tentu Baekhyun diajak untuk bergabung dan ia telah memutuskan setuju untuk ikut pada acara itu. Sebenarnya bukan karena ia memang ingin, tapi lebih karena ia merasa tidak enak untuk menolaknya.

Hari Jum'at seperti biasa Baekhyun akan dengan nyaman memasuki kelas Biologinya, tidak ada lagi hal yang harus ia khawatirkan, terutama karena Richard tidak pernah kembali ke sekolah. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedang berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, akan tetapi ia tak bisa benar-benar melakukannya. Kenyataan bahwa mungkin dia lah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas absennya Richard. Sungguh terdengar konyol dan kekanakan.

Akhir pekan pertama Baekhyun di Forks berlalu tanpa insiden. Hangeng, yang memang belum terbiasa menghabiskan waktunya di rumah yang biasanya kosong lebih memilih bekerja sepanjang akhir pekan. Baekhyun akan membersihkan rumah, mengerjakan tugas - tugas sekolah dan menulis e-mail yang lebih ceria untuk ibunya.

Hari Sabtu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, akan tetapi berhubung disana koleksinya sangat terbatas ia memutuskan tidak jadi membuat kartu anggota. Setelah sampai dirumah mungkin Baekhyun harus segera membuat jadwal untuk mengunjungi Olympia atau Seattle dan menemukan toko buku yang bagus disana.

Iseng Baekhyun membayangkan akan seberapa jauh jarak tempuh truk yang ia punya dan ia bergidik ngeri memikirkannya. Sepanjang akhir pekan hujan gerimis melanda Forks, yaa apa yang bisa Ia harapkan selain itu, akan tetapi suasana menjadi begitu tenang sehingga ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

TBC

update bareng author - author kecee

\- Lolipopsehun

\- Railash61

\- Ohlan94 (Wattpad)

\- Ceceshii

\- ChiakiBee

\- Hyurien92

\- Parkayoung

\- Blood Type B

Silahkan dicek list story mereka~~

dan jangan lupakan selalu tinggalkan jejak, don't be sider please. gomawoooo


	5. Chapter 5

**TWILIGHT (REMAKE)**

Novel By : Stepheni Meyer

.

.

.

Cast :

 **Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol**

 **Shim Changmin**

Other Cast :

 **Byun's Family**

Hangeng as Byun Hangeng

Kim Heechul as Choi Heechul

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

 **Park's Family**

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin as Park Sungmin

Xi Luhan as Park Luhan

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo as Oh Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin as Park Jongin

 **Shim's Family**

Jung Yunho as Shim Yunho

Cast yang lain bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Warning !

 **GS**

 **Don't Like Please Don't Read**

.

.

.

.

School Life, Romance, Vampire!AU

Summary

Richard Park adalah makhluk yang berdarah dingin bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun yang memiliki kehidupan yang monoton, keduanya bertemu dalam situasi yang tidak terduga yang membawa mereka kepada sesuatu yang bernama cinta.

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, but falling in love with you was completely out of my control – Baekhyun"

 **Twilight Chapter 3: Phenomenon**

Pagi ini ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ada seberkas cahaya yang masuk melalui celah jendelanya, yaa meski masih cahaya hijau kelabu khas hari mendung akan tetapi hari ini lebih cerah dari hari biasanya. Ia menyadari tak ada lagi kabut yang menyelubungi jendelanya, ia bergegas melompat dari tempat tidur untuk melihat keluar dan hal yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah menatap nanar pada halaman depan rumahnya.

Lapisan salju yang sempurna telah menutupi seluruh halaman depan, melapisi atap truk dan membuat jalanan menjadi sangat putih, tapi bukan itu bagian terburuknya. Hujan yang turun kemarin telah membeku dan melapisi pepohonan membentuk jarum dalam pola yang sangat indah namun berbahaya disaat yang bersamaan, itu akan menjadikan jalan setapaknya licin dan sangat berbahaya untuknya.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah cukup kewalahan agar tidak terpeleset saat menuju ke truk dalam kondisi jalanan yang lumayan kering. Jadi Baekhyun fikir akan lebih aman bila ia kembali tidur lagi sekarang.

Hangeng sudah berangkat sebelum Baekhyun bangun. Dilihat dari berbagai sisi, hidup bersama Hangeng bagaikan hidup sendiri dan Baekhyun mendapati dirinya sendiri bahagia akan hal itu, karna harus ia akui, ia tidak cukup akrab dengan ayahnya sendiri.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk sarapan dengan semangkuk sereal dan jus jeruk. Ia merasa sangat bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah dan hal ini membuatnya takut. Karena ia tahu bukan lingkungan sekolah yang menstimulasinya untuk belajar, yang membuatnya bersemangat adalah yaa kalau Baekhyun boleh jujur, semangatnya untuk pergi kesekolah itu karena ia akan bertemu Park Chanyeol disana.

Ini adalah hal yang paling bodoh yang pernah ia rasakan. Ia seharusnya menghindar dari pria aneh itu setelah pembicaraan yang tidak cerdas dan memalukan kemarin. Namun lihatlah sekarang, bahkan Baekhyun masih menemukan dirinya penasaran terhadap sosok Chanyeol, Baekhyun heran kenapa Chanyeol harus berbohong tentang matanya?

Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih takut dengan sifat permusuhan yang kadang - kadang masih terpancar jelas dalam dirinya dan Baekhyun masih agak gugup untuk berbicara setiap kali melihat pahatan wajahnya yang sempurna.

Baekhyun sangat sangat sangat sadar bahwa kelompoknya dan kelompok Chanyeol sama sekali tidak cocok, jadi hal yang sangat konyol bila Baekhyun berharap dapat bertemu dengannya hari ini.

Butuh konsentrasi penuh untuk Baekhyun agar ia bisa sampai dengan selamat masuk kedalam truk, meski sudah sangat berhati - hati tetap saja ia nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika akhirnya ia dapat sampai di truk, beruntungnya ia berhasil berpegangan pada kaca spion dan menyelamatkan dirinya dari tergelincir di halaman.

"Haaaaahhh~" Lagi - lagi Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat, entah sudah keberapa kali ia melakukan hal itu untuk pagi ini. Sangat jelas sekali bukan bahwa hari ini akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Baekhyun.

Sambil mengemudi ke sekolah, Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan segala bentuk ketakutannya tentang ia yang akan terjatuh ketika berjalan menuju aula nanti dan tentang spekulasi yang tidak - tidak mengenai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencobanya dengan memikirkan sikap Kris dan Chen, sikap mereka benar - benar sangat berbeda, bahkan mungkin sikap para pria yang ada di Forks sangat berbeda - beda terhadapnya. Baekhyun yakin ia tampak sama seperti ketika ia masih tinggal di Phoenix –mungkin para pria di tempat asalnya dulu telah memahami sikap canggung dan tidak mudah terbukanya ia terhadap orang luar– mungkin juga karena Baekhyun masih baru disini, tempat dimana sesuatu yang baru akan dapat menyebar dengan mudah dan kecanggungannya dianggap hal yang sangat menarik bukannya menjadi hal yang menyedihkan seperti yang selalu ia rasakan, membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang berada dalam masalah. Apa pun alasannya, sikap Kris yang seperti anak anjing dan sikap Chen yang bersaing dengannya sangatlah mengganggu. Baekhyun bahkan ragu apakah ia tiddak akan memilih untuk di abaikan saja daripada harus melihat sikap mereka yang kekanakan seperti ini.

Truk yang Baekhyun kendarai sepertinya tidak masalah dengan es yang kini melapisi jalanan. Meskipun begitu, ia mengemudi dengan sangat hati -hati, ia sungguh tidak ingin tergelincir dijalanan yang berbahaya ini.

Kini ia telah sampai disekolahnya, Baekhyun mulai turun dari truk, sesaat setelahnya Baekhyun menyadari mengapa dirinya bahkan nyaris tidak mendapatkan masalah ketika berkendara tadi. Ia dapat melihat sesuatu yang berwarna perak disekitar ban mobilnya, ia mencoba berjalan ke bagian belakang truk tentu dengan sangat hati - hati dan berpegangan pada sisi truk untuk tetap menjaga keseimbangan nya dan Baekhyun mulai berjongkok untuk memeriksa keadaan ban, setelah berjongkok dapat ia lihat ada rantai tipis yang saling berkaitan membentuk intan disekelilingnya. Hangeng telah bangun entah sepagi apa untuk mengikatkan rantai salju itu di truknya. Ia merasakan tenggorokannya yang tiba - tiba saja terasa tercekik. Ia tidak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini dan perhatian Hangeng yang diam - diam ini sangat mengejutkannya.

Baekhyun sedang berdiri di pojok belakang truk dengan pandangan kosong, sambil berjuang melawan segala gelombang emosi mendadak yang ditimbulkan rantai salju itu. Disaat yang bersamaan Baekhyun mendengar suara aneh, seperti suara lengkingan tinggi yang segera berubah sangat keras sehingga membuat telinganya sangat sakit.

Ia mendongak untuk melihat apa yang tejadi dan ia sungguh dibuat terkejut, ia melihat beberapa hal pada saat yang bersamaan. Tidak ada yang bergerak lambat seperti di film-film yang pernah ia tonton. Tapi malah sebaliknya, semburan adrenalin sepertinya membuat otak Baekhyun bekerja lebih cepat dan dengan jelas ia dapat menyerap detail beberapa hal secara serentak.

Park Chanyeol berdiri empat mobil darinya, memandangnya dengan tatapan ngeri yang tampak diwajahnya. Wajahnya tampak mencolok diantara lautan wajah disana, semua membeku dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sama.

Tapi yang lebih mengerikan adalah van biru gelap yang meluncur, bannya terkunci dan mengerem hingga berdecit, berputar - putar tak terkendali dilapangan parkir yang jalannya kini tertutup oleh es. Mobil itu nyaris menabrak bagian belakang truk Baekhyun dan sialnya kini ia sedang berdiri diantara keduanya. Ia bahkan tak sempat untuk sekedar memejamkan matanya.

Tepat sebelum ia dapat mendengar bunyi tabrakan keras antara van biru itu dengan badan truknya, sesuatu telah menerjangnya terlebih dulu, sangat keras akan tetapi itu bukan dari arah yang semula ia duga kedatangnnya. Kepalanya membentur aspal yang sedang tertutup oleh es dan ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang padat dan dingin menindihnya ke tanah.

Ia terbaring di trotoar dibelakang mobil cokelat yang terparkir di sebelah truknya, ia tak sempat memperhatikan hal lainnya, karena van biru itu masih meluncur mendekat. Mobil itu berputar - putar mengerikan didekat belakang truknya dan meluncur, bahkan nyaris menabraknya.

"Ck, sialan !"

Di tengah ketegangan yang tercipta Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara umpatan pelan yang berasal dari seseorang, hal itu yang membuatnya sadar bahwa kini ia tidak sendiri, akan sangat tidak mungkin untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun bila ia tidak dapat mengenali suara itu.

Sepasang tangan putih yang panjang terulur untuk melindunginya dari van itu, namun van itu tetap bergerak hingga berhenti hanya sejengkal dari wajahnya, tangan-tangan besar itu sangat pas dengan rongga badan van biru tadi. Tangan-tangan putih itu bergerak sangat cepat hingga tampak samar, yang satu tiba - tiba mencengkeram bagian bawah van dan yang satu menariknya, mengayunkan kakinya seakan - akan Baekhyun hanyalah sebuah boneka mainan, sampai ketika kakinya menabrak ban mobil cokelat disebelah mobil truknya berada.

Suara gemuruh besi beradu sangat memekakkan telinga dan van biru itu pun akhirnya berhenti.

PRAAAAANG !

Setelahnya terdengarlah suara pecahan kaca yang berhamburan ke jalanan —tepat dimana tempat kaki Baekhyun berada satu detik sebelumnya— Keadaan saat ini benar - benar hening untuk waktu yang cukup lama dan setelahnya barulah terdengar jeritan dari para siswa - siswi yang berada di area parkiran itu.

Dalam kekacauan yang tiba-tiba, Baekhyun bisa mendengar lebih dari satu orang yang kini sedang meneriakkan namanya. Tapi yang lebih jelas daripada semua teriakan itu adalah ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara pelan dan was - was yang berasal dari seseorang yang bernama Park Chanyeol ditelinganya.

"Baekkie-a ? Apa kau baik - baik saja?" Ucap Chanyeol, tanpa sadar ia talah memanggil Baekhyun _nya_ dengan panggilan yang sangat manis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Chan." Balas Baekhyun lemah, bila ini dalam keadaan yang normal, mungkin sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Baekhyun akan merona hebat hanya dengan mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan panggilan semanis itu.

Aku mencoba untuk duduk dan menyadari Chanyeol memegangiku sangat erat di satu sisi tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati, Aku fikir kepalamu terbentur cukup keras tadi Baek" ia mengingatkan ketika aku menggeser tubuhku. Aku menyadari ada rasa sakit yang amat sangat diatas telinga kiriku.

"Awwww~ ssshh" aku meringis, merasakan denyutan diatas kepalaku.

"Itulah yang sedang aku pikirkan, Baek." Anehnya suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti menahan tawa.

"Bagaimana bisa..." suaraku perlahan menghilang. Aku berusaha menjernihkan pikiran dan mengumpulkan kekuatan, meski itu sangat sulit. "B-Bagaimana... Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini secepat itu Chan ?" Ujarku lirih.

"Aku berdiri di sebelahmu. Baekhyun," Nada suaranya terdengar lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

Aku mencoba duduk dan kali ini ia membiarkanku, melepaskan pegangannya di pinggangku dan mundur sejauh mungkin di ruang yang sempit itu. Aku memandang wajahnya yang was-was dan polos, sekali lagi aku harus menelan kekecewaan karena kenyataannya aku harus tenggelam lagi pada kekuatan matanya yang berwarna keemasan itu. Apa yang kutanyakan padanya tadi ? Aku seolah lupa dengan duniaku setiap kali aku memandang nya tepat kedalam manik mata keemasan itu.

Kerumunan orang datang dengan air mata membasahi wajah mereka, saling berteriak yang membuat kepalaku semakin berdenyut sakit.

"Jangan bergerak," ucap seseorang memerintah.

"Keluarkan Tyler dari bawah van!" terdengar teriakan Mark. Banyak sekali kesibukan di sekeliling kami.

Aku mencoba bangkit, tapi tangan Chanyeol yang dingin menahan bahuku lagi. "Sekarang jangan bergerak dulu." Ucapnya datar.

"Tapi disini sangat dingin, please Chan, aku bahkan tidak dapat merasakan kakiku." Aku terkejut saat mendengar ia malah terkekeh.

"Kau ada di sebelah sana, Chan" dan tawa kecilnya lenyap sesaat setelah aku mengatakan itu. "Kau ada disebelah mobilmu." Aku dapat menangkap perubahan dalam ekspresinya yang kini berubah kaku.

"Tidak Baek, aku berdiri tidak jauh darimu.

"Tapi tadi aku melihatmu berdiri disana Chan, jaraknya 4 mobil dari sini! Aku yakin tidak saah lihat."

Di sekeliling kami sangat kacau. Aku bisa mendengar suara orang-orang dewasa yang lebih keras sedang berjalan mendekat. Tapi aku tetap bersikeras mendebatnya; aku benar, dan ia harus mengakui itu.

"Bakhyun, aku sedang berdiri bersamamu dan aku menarikmu dari sana." Ia menyalurkan kekuatan pandangannya padaku, seolah berusaha memberi tahu sesuatu yang penting.

"Tidak Chan! Aku yakin kau tidak berada di dekat sini tadi."

"Kumohon, Byun Baekhyun."

"Kenapa?" desakku lagi, aku tidak salah kali ini. Aku yakin melihatnya disebelah mobilnya tadi.

"Percayalah padaku," ia memohon, suaranya yang lembut menggodaku.

"Maukah kau berjanji menceritakan semuanya nanti?" Aku sedikit merengek, mungkin efek terbentur tadi yang membuatku sedikit gila.

"Ya," tukasnya, aku dapat merasakan keraguan disana dan rasanya terdengar seperti ia sedang putus asa.

"Baiklah, aku pengang janjimu Tuan Park!" aku berucap marah.

Butuh enam petugas paramedis dan dua guru —Mr. Lee dan Pelatih Clapp– untuk memindahkan van itu cukup jauh dari kami sehingga tandunya bisa dibawa mendekat.

Chanyeol dengan kasar menolak, tentu aku berusaha melakukan hal yang sama dengannya tapi _Chanyeol si pengkhianat_ memberitahu mereka bahwa kepalaku terbentur dan mungkin mengalami gegar otak.

Sungguh aku nyaris mati karena malu ketika mereka memasangkan penyangga di sekeliling leherku. Sepertinya seluruh sekolah ada disana, menyaksikan ketika mereka mengangkutku ke dalam ambulans, Chanyeol ikut dengan kami, masuk kedalam ambulans dan duduk di depan. Yang membuat segalanya lebih parah adalah Kepala Polisi Byun atau lebih tepatnya Ayahku Byun Hangeng tiba sebelum mereka membawaku pergi dengan selamat.

"Baekhyuuuun!" ia berteriak panik ketika menyadari aku berada diatas tandu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Daddy. Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, Dad. Tenanglah!"

Ia beralih menatap petugas paramedis yang berada didekatnya untuk menanyakan keadaanku. Aku berusaha tidak mendengarkan mereka karena kepalaku sudah penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan dari kejadian tadi.

Ketika mereka mengangkatku menjauh dari mobil, aku dapat melihat lekukan dalam dibemper mobil cokelat itu —lekukan sangat dalam yang sesuai dengan kontur bahu Chanyeol... seolah-olah ia telah menahan mobil itu dengan tenaga yang bisa merusak bangkai kapal sekalipun... Keluarganya tampak di kejauhan, ekspresi mereka beragam, mulai dari protes sampai marah tapi tidak ada sedikit pun ekspresi yang menunjukan kepedulian akan keselamatan saudara mereka sendiri.

Aku berusaha mencari solusi masuk akal yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang baru saja kulihat —solusi yang menghilangkan asumsi bahwa aku telah gila.

Polisi mengawal ambulans itu menuju rumah sakit wilayah. Baekhyun merasa konyol ketika ia harus diturunkan dari ambulance tadi menggunakan membuat segalanya lebih buruk adalah Chanyeol bahkan bisa melewati pintu rumah sakit tanpa memerlukan bantuan sama sekali.

Mereka membawa Baekhyun menuju UGD, ruangan panjang dengan barisan tempat tidur yang dipisahkan oleh tirai berpola warna pastel. Seorang perawat meletakkan alat pemeriksa tekanan darah di lengannya dan termometer di bawah lidah.

Karena tidak ada yang bersedia menarik tirai agar Bekhyun setidaknya memiliki sedikit privasi untuk dirinya sendiri, maka ia putuskan bahwa ia tidak perlu lagi mengenakan penyangga leher bodoh itu. Ketika perawat itu pergi, ia cepat-cepat melepaskan Velcro itu dan melemparkan nya ke kolong tempat tidur.

Sebuah tandu diangkut ketempat tidur di sebelahnya, Ia dapat mengenali sosok itu, dia Tyler Crowley, rekannya dari kelas Pemerintahan, balutan perban bernoda darah tampak erat membungkus kepalanya. Tyler kelihatan seratus kali lebih parah daripada apa yang Baekhyun rasakan.

"Baekhyun, sungguh maafkan aku!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tyler. Kau bahkan tampak lebih buruk, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ketika kami bicara, para perawat mulai melepaskan perban di kepalanya, memperlihatkan luka gores yang jumlahnya banyak di sekujur kening dan pipi kirinya.

"Aku fikir, aku bisa saja membunuh mu tadi Baek ! Aku mengemudi terlalu cepat dan setelahnya mobilku selip..." Ia meringis ketika salah seorang perawat membersihkan lukanya.

"Jangan khawatirkan hal itu Theo, mobil mu bahkan tidak sedikit pun mengenai tubuh ku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyingkir secepat itu Baek ? Kau ada disana, tapi sedikit kemudian tiba – tiba kau menghilang..."

"Mmm... Chanyeol menarikku sesaat sebelum kau menabrak trukku Theo."

"Siapa kau bilang Baek ?"

"Richard Park—dia berdiri tidak jauh dariku pada saat itu."

"Richatd ? Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya berada disana... Wow, aku rasa semuanya berlangsung sangat cepat sekali, hingga aku bahkan tidak menyadari keadaan di sekitarku. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa begitu. Dia ada di sini tapi entah dimana ia berada, tadi aku sempat melihatnya tidak diangkat menggunakan tandu, jadi yaaa aku rasa dia baik – baik saja."

Mereka mendorong Baekhyun pergi dengan kursi roda untuk merontgen kepalanya. Padahal ia sudah katakan pada mereka bahwa ia baik - baik saja. Ia yakin bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengalami gegar otak.

Baekhyun bertanya apa ia bisa pergi dari sini, tapi perawat tadi bilang ia harus berbicara dulu dengan dokter. Jadi, sekaranh ia terperangkap di UGD menunggu, terganggu oleh Tyler yang terus – menerus meminta maaf dan berjanji akan melakukan apa saja untuknya.

Tak peduli sudah berapa kali Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa ia sungguh baik-baik saja, akhirnya ia mencoba memejamkan matanya berharap dengan begitu Tyler akan berhenti meminta maaf.

"Apa dia tidur?"

"Hei, Richard, aku sangat menyesal—"

"Tidak ada darah, tidak akan seru Theo, aku baik –baik saja. Jadi, apa kata mereka tadi Baek ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi mereka tetap tidak mengizinkan aku pergi sebelum bertemu dengan dokter."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak di tandu seperti kami, Rich ?"

"Mungkin aku lebih beruntung daripada kalian, lagi pula aku berdiri dibelakang Miss Byun ini. Yaa bisa dibilang ia yang menjadi tamengku. "

Seorang dokter menghampiri kami, Aku hanya mampu mematung dengan mulut yang menganga dan mata membulat lucu, bagaimana tidak ia masih muda dengan rambut pirang dan ia bahkan lebih tampan daripada bintang film mana pun yang pernah aku lihat. Dari apa yang sudah pernah di deskripsikan Hangeng, aku yakin ini pasti ayah Chanyeol.

"Jadi, Miss Byun. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Dokter."

"Hasil rontgenmu nampak bagus, Apa kepalamu masih terasa sakit ? Chanyeol bilang, kepalamu sempat terbentur cukup keras."

"Aku yakin, aku baik – baik saja Dokter."

Jemari dokter yang dingin meraba ringan tulang tengkorakku. Ia memperhatikan ketika aku meringis.

"Apa ini Sakit?"

"Hanya sedikit, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya Dok. Aku bahkan pernah mengalami hal yang lebih parah dari ini. " Aku dapat mendengar suara tawa dan melihat Chanyeol sedang tersenyum meremehkan ke arahku.

"Well, ayahmu ada di ruang tunggu—kau bisa pulang dengannya sekarang. Tapi kembalilah nanti jika kau merasa pusing atau mengalami masalah sekecil apapun itu dengan penglihatan mu."

"Tidak bisakah aku kembali ke sekolah saja ? Aku yakin, aku akan baik – baik saja."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja dirumah hari ini."

"Apakah dia boleh pergi ke sekolah ?"

"Harus ada yang menyebarkan kabar gembira bahwa kita selamat bukan ?"

"Sebenarnya, sepertinya seluruh penghuni sekolah ada di ruang tunggu saat ini."

"Yang benar saja, oke ini akan menjadi sangat buruk."

"Kau bisa tinggal disini bila kau mau, Miss Byun."

"Tidak, tidak! Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Minumlah Tyfenol sebelum tidur untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

"Sakitnya bahkan tidak separah itu, aku yakin esok aku akan lebih baik, Dok."

"Kedengarannya kau sangat beruntung, Miss Byun."

"Yaa bisa dibklang begitu Dok, tentu aku sangat beruntung karena Chanyeol kebetulan berdiri tidak jauh dariku. " Aku sengaja menekankan ucapanku dengan menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

"Oh, Well, ya, selamat kalau begitu Miss Byun."

"Aku khawatir kau harus tinggal bersama kami lebih lama" ia berkata kepada Tyler, dan mulai memeriksa luka - lukanya. Begitu dokter memunggungiku. aku bergeser kesisi Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar, Park Chanyeol ?"

"Tapi Byun Baekhyun, ayahmu sudah menunggu mu diluar."

"Aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu, kalau kau tidak keberatan." Ia menatapku jengkel, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri ruang panjang itu. Aku nyaris berlari agar bisa mengejarnya. Begitu kami berbelok di sudut menuju lorong pendek, ia berbalik menghadapku.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, Byun ?." Tatapannya yang sedingin salju dan sikapnya yang tak bersahabat benar – benar mengintimidasiku.

"Kau berhutang sebuah penjelasan padaku, Tuan Park!" Kata – kata yang mengalir dari bibirku tdak seketus yang aku inginkan.

"Aku yang menyelamatkan hidupmu —jadi siapa yang berhutang pada siapa, Miss Byun ?"

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji akan mengatakan semuanya! Berhentilah untuk mengelak"

"Byun Baekhyun, kepalamu terbentur cukup keras tadi! Jadi, apa kau tahu yang sedang kau bicarakan saat ini, huh ?" Nada suaranya yang samakin tajam membuat emosiku semakin meluap - luap sekarang.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan kepalaku, Richard Prak! Jadi cepat katakan!"

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang kau mau dariku, Baekhyun ?"

"Aku hanya ingin sebuah kebenaran, Chan. Aku hanya ingin tau mengapa aku harus berbohong untukmu."

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu semua ini terjadi?"

"Yang aku tahu adalah, kau! Park Chanyeol tidak ada di dekatku pada saat kejadian tadi — bahkan Tyler pun tidak melihatmu berada disana, jadi jangan bilang bahwa aku sedang mengarang semua ini! Van itu seharusnya sudah menghancurkan kita berdua—tapi nyatanya tidak, tangan dan pundakmu bahkan meninggalkan lekukan dibadan mobil itu— juga di mobil yang lain, tapi kau sama sekali tidak mendapatkan sedikit pun luka, meski hanya luka gores—dan van itu seharusnya menghancurkan kakiku, tapi kau menahannya..."

Aku bisa memikirkn beberapa dari hal itu terdengar sinting dan aku tak bisa melanjutkannya. Aku begitu marah sehingga bisa merasakan air mata mulai menggenangi mataku, aku berusaha menahannya dengan menggertakkan gigiku. Aku dapatvmelihat Chanyeol menatapku tidak percaya.

"Jadi, Miss Byun kau fikir aku mengangkat mobil van itu dari atas tubuh mu ? Wah yang benar saja! Tidak akan ada yang mempercayai hal itu, Miss Byun!" Suaranya terdengar mengejek sekarang.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu pada siapa pun!"

"Bila memang seperti itu, Lalu menapa kau masih mempermasalahkan hal ini ?"

"Ini penting untukku, aku tak suka berbohong— jadi sebaiknya ada alasan yang baik mengapa aku harus melakukannya."

"Tidak bisakah kau hanya berterima kasih dan melupakannya?"

"Baiklah, Terima kasih."

"Jadi kau masih takkan menyerah, Miss Byun?"

"Tidak, hingga aku mendpatkan apa yg aku mau!"

"Kalau begitu... silahkan menikmati kekecewaan mu, Miss Byun. Aku pergi!" Kami saling menatap marah dalam hening. Akulah yang pertama bicara, mencoba tetap fokus. Perhatianku nyaris teralihkan oleh wajahnya yang pucat dan menawan. Rasanya seperti menatap malaikat penghancur, ia berbalik dan pergi menjauh dari hadapanku.

"Mengapa kau bahkan peduli padaku Richard ? Tidak bisakah kau bahkan pura – pura tidak melihatku saat kejadian tadi ?" tanyaku dingin. Ia berhenti, sesaat wajahnya yang indah dan tampan tidak disangka - sangka berubah menjadi sosok yang rapuh.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu, Baekhyun." ia pun akhirnya berbalik dan benar – benar pergi dari penglihatanku.

Aku sangat marah, hingga butuh beberapa menit untukku agar bisa bergerak. Setelah bisa berjalan, aku melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar di ujung lorong. Ruang tunggu lebih tidak menyenangkan dari yang aku khawatirkan. Sepertinya semua wajah yang kukenal di Forks ada disana, menatapku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Baek ?"

"Aku baik – baik saja, Dad."

"Apa yang dokter katakan sayang ?"

"Dr. Park yang memeriksaku, ia mengatakan aku baik – baik saja Dad dan bisa pulang."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lelah, Kris, Tao dan Chen ada di sana, mulai bergabung dengan mereka.

"Dad, ayo." Hangeng akhirnya meletakkan lengannya di punggung Baekhyun, lalu membimbing Baekhyun ke pintu keluar yang terbuat dari kaca. Baekhyun melambai malu-malu kearah teman-temannya, berharap bisa menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa mereka tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

Rasanya sangat lega—itulah hal pertama kali yang Baekhyun rasakan ketika ia berada di dalam mobil patroli. Bekhyun terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga ia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Hangeng di dekatnya.

Ia sangat yakin sikap defensif Chanyeol di lorong tadi merupakan jawaban atas hal-hal aneh yang tadi ia saksikan, yang masih tidak bisa dipercaya oleh akal sehat.

Ketika kami tiba di rumah, Hangeng akhirnya bicara. "Sayang, kau harus istirahat setelah ini tapi sebelum itu... sepertinya kau harus menelepon Heehul sayang"

"Apa Daddy membertahu Mom ?"

"Maaf sayang, ayah hanya terlalu panik tadi, kau tahu. Yeaaah, kau putri kami satu – satunya"

"Tak apa, Dad. Hanya saja kau tahu terkadang Mom cukup berlebihan. Aku yakin ini membuuhkan waktu yang cukup lama."

"Maafkan ayah, Hyunee"

"Tak apa, Dad. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatikanku."

Aku memutuskan untuk menelpon ibuku sebelum aku tidur, seperti yang sudah aku perkirakan ibuku sangat histeris, butuh waktu 1 jam untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang. Mommy bahkan memohon kepadaku agarvaku mau pulang—melupakan kenyataan bahwa saat itu rumah kosong—tapi permohonan Mom lebih mudah aku tolak daripada yang bisa aku bayangkan. Aku terlalu terpengauh dengan misteri yang disimpan Chanyeol dan aku merasa kini aku lebih terobsesi kepada Chanyeol. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku tidak terlalu ingin meninggalkan Forks sebagaimana yang seharusnya diinginkan oleh orang normal dan waras.

Aku memutuskan akan tidur lebih cepat malam ini. Daddy terus memperhatikanku dengan was – was dan hal itu membutku sangatvteraru, Aku mengambil dua Tyfenol di kamar mandi, obat ini lumayan membantu dan begitu rasa sakit dikepalaku mereda, akhirnya aku dapat tertidur dengan pulas. Dan hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku memimpikan seorang Park Chanyeol.

 **TBC**

P.S : Anneyoung~ selamat malam, uuu maafkan baru up untuk FF yang ini. tiba-tiba kehilangan ide, harus di next apa sudahi sampai disini ? TT tapi aku sedang berusaha buat dapet feel buat ffku yg ini. terima kasih buat yang syudah menyempatkan membacaa.

P.S.S : malam ini lagi - lagi update bareng Dongsaeng kesayangan **Myungie** silahkan Check list storynya jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaa.

P.S.S.S : Mari keep in touch di ig dengan id @sukanyachanyeol_ dan bisa dm klo mau line id. see u soon guys


End file.
